Revenge is sweet
by Phoebejoeyfan
Summary: Phoebe is faced with someone from her past who wants revenge, will they get what they want? The others fight to save their relationships after a few secrets are revealed. chapter 14 now up! Finally! plz R&R PJ MC RR
1. The calm before the storm

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends, yet anyway.  
  
This is the sequel to Tow Chandler's Ancestors. I couldn't resist continuing this; I loved writing that story so much. So my withdrawal symptoms have led me to follow it up.  
  
~*~  
  
Love: A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness.  
  
Love: Such a little word, with such deep meaning, filled with emotion. And no one could remember a time when they were without it.  
  
~*~  
  
Life in the village couldn't have been any happier for the 6 recently reunited friends. For the first time in their short lives they all felt like the world was treating them fairly. They all had found their soul mate, had good jobs, wonderful friends, and certainly no complaints.  
  
Granted, it had taken a while for things to settle down after Phoebe's return home, but after a few hours of chat, and friendly reminiscing it felt like they had never been apart.  
  
6 months on nothing had changed, at least not for the worst anyway.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Joey! Breakfast honey!" Phoebe laid the ceramic plate down on the breakfast bar and laughed at the sight of her fiancé run with all his strength through their bedroom door into the living room in his shorts, in a frantic attempt to get to his food as rapidly as he could.  
  
Every morning was the same routine for both.  
  
For the last 6 weeks Phoebe had been feeling fit enough to try her hand at housework again, and the feeling of freedom that it gave her inspired her to challenge other tasks. First it had been the washing up, then a light laundry, and then she tackled meals. Now there was no stopping her. Normally the day to day chores would have been a tedious bore to her, but now she loved it., never once sitting down for a break, on her feet from morning till night. But she never moaned about it, she had no reason to. She was enjoying being once again independent, not having to rely on others for their help, she was looking after herself, Joey and their daughter Lily Jo single handed and she couldn't have been happier with the set up.  
  
She watched with love in her heart as Joey wolfed down his bacon, eggs and toast, his lack of table manners evident. But she didn't care, she loved him and love was blind.  
  
"Damn it. Look at the time. I have that audition in 20 minutes." Joey sprung from his chair, ran to his room and grabbed the first items of clothing that came to hand, throwing them onto his body at great speed. He lifted a final piece of toast and headed for the door; planting a kiss on Phoebes lips are he sprinted past.  
  
"I shouldn't be long, I'll be back before you have to leave for night school."  
  
"Its ok if you aren't, I can take lily to Mon's." Phoebe gave him a smile to say everything would be ok and watched as he blew her a kiss. She mocked catching it in her hand and held it to her heart.  
  
"I love you," Joey opened the door, showing signs of unwillingness to leave. He very rarely left Phoebe's side these days. It was a little to do with paranoia on his part, but mostly because he hated being away from her.  
  
"I love you too, now go, you're going to be late, and you cant be late, because I have a really good feeling about this audition."  
  
"Awww, you always say that," Joey blushed.  
  
"Yeah, but this time I mean it, GO!" She smiled lovingly as he lifted his hands to show defeat and left.  
  
"I miss you already" she whispered, and set about finishing her daily chores.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rachel, hurry up, the plane leaves in like 3 hours and we have to get the airport in like 30 minutes, and the traffic is a nightmare at this time in the afternoon!" Ross was getting himself in quite a state as he rushed around the living room he shared with his new fiancé, trying to pack last minute items into his holdall.  
  
"Im coming! Im just deciding what shoes to wear!" Ross rolled his eyes, knowing fine well that this simple task, which would take a normal person minutes, could easily take Rachel hours.  
  
"Any shoes will do, just get a move on." Ross checked both their passports for the 10th time in 10 minutes, making sure they hadn't magically jumped from his bag back onto the table.  
  
"Ok, Ok, im here, calm down." Rachel approached him from her room and lifted her bag and stood at the front door, rhythmically tapping her foot in impatience on the wooden floor.  
  
"Come on Ross, im sick of standing around waiting on you." She was half serious and half mocking in her statement and knowing it would piss him off made it all the more fun.  
  
Ross took a deep breath and tried his best to ignore her. She loved saying things like that to annoy him, and usually he fell for the bait, but today he decided he was going to let it slide for the fact arguing would just hold them up, making them later than they already were.  
  
Ross was reaching for his keys when the phone rang. "Rachel, leave it, don't answer it, we don't have time, RACHEL! Oh I don't know why I bother,"  
  
"Hello?" Rachel lifted the receiver while giving Ross the evil eye.  
  
"Monica! Hi, how are you?" Rachel took a seat on the couch and made herself comfortable.  
  
"Oh my God, I think im gonna have an aneurysm!" He rubbed his head, trying his best to stay calm. His blood was boiling, but he hated shouting at Rachel, even when she annoyed him the way she was doing now.  
  
"Yeah, we were just leaving. I can't wait. I miss the place, and its going to be so much fun having someone to share the sights with this time, oh and plus I left so much of my stuff back over in Paris; I forget what it all was! Yeah, we're planning to bring as much of it back as we can. Oh obviously! Clothes are priority! Ok Hun, I had better go, Ross looks like he's having a stroke. I'll call you from France when we land. Ok, say bye to Chandler too for me. Bye!" Rachel brazenly lifted her bag back over her shoulder and walked out of the room without saying a word to Ross, knowing she was about to get an earful. All he could do was sigh and shake his head. She never failed to amaze him. He gave the room a last look, making sure everything was off and turned off the lights. He was going on the vacation of a lifetime, or so he thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Monica replaced the receiver back in its holder.  
  
"Rachel told me to tell you she says bye."  
  
"Awww, that's sweet of her. Did she say if she was going to bring me back a present from her travels?" Chandler did his usual mocking.  
  
"I think we can all expect a plastic model of the Eiffel tower, and maybe some duty free tequila if we're lucky," Monica quipped back, knowing fine well that's what they would all get.  
  
Just as they were both about to get cosy in each other's arms Phoebe walked in, armed with a stroller, and what looked like a hundred bags.  
  
"Mon hun, could you watch Lily today for me? I would really appreciate it! I need to go shopping before I get to school, and I can't take her with me." Phoebe dropped all the bags on the floor, relieving her arms of the pain the weight of them were causing.  
  
"Sure, but where's Joey?" Monica was kind of amazed he had actually left Phoebe on her own.  
  
"Oh, he has an audition. He said he would be back by 7:00, but I need to go now. I've left him a note, so he will probably come by and pick Lily up when he gets home,"  
  
"No problem. Take care when your out shopping, don't over do it!" Monica was still concerned for her friends welfare, they all were. It had been 6 months, but they still felt the need to wrap her in cotton wool.  
  
"I'll be fine, I promise, and if im not you will be the first person I call." Phoebe laughed at her friends concern, but inside it annoyed her slightly. She wished everyone would just treat her the way they used to. The old independent Phoebe, who did her own thing; when and where she wanted.  
  
"Ok sweetie, have a good night at class, and we will see you tomorrow." Monica leaned in and gave her a goodbye kiss, something they had always done.  
  
After Phoebe had gone Monica snapped into controlling mode.  
  
"Right, chandler, get Lily while I get the bags"  
  
"Oh, do I have to? Babies scare me." After he had said it he wished he hadn't. Monica's look was that of pure evil, and that scared him more than Lily ever could.  
  
"Ok, I got her," Chandler lifted Lily from her stroller and he could have swore she was laughing at him. "Maybe babies aren't so bad after all," He thought to himself just as she decided to throw up on his shoulder.  
  
"This is going to be a long night!" He sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
Yay part 1, all done! :o) I know there isn't much happening yet, but trust me things are about to heat up again, very soon! Please leave me a review and let me know if you want me to continue with this. 


	2. Changes

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay class, that's it for tonight. If you could read up to and including chapter 7 for next week that would be great. Oh and before you go Miss Buffay could I have a word?"  
  
Phoebe, who was busy packing her paper and books back into her bag looked up, semi-shocked that her lecturer had requested to speak to her. What could he possibly need to say that he couldn't say in front of the rest of the class? Immediately panic set in.  
  
"Sure," she relied rather shakily, sure she was about to get a lecture of some sort, but she couldn't imagine why. As far as she was concerned she was a good student. Her assessments were always on time, and they were always done to her highest standards. "Maybe im just not good enough? Im so dumb to have thought I could do this!" She scolded herself as she zipped up her knapsack and walked unconfidently up to her teachers' desk.  
  
"You wanted to speak to me?" Phoebe asked shyly.  
  
"Yes, take a seat Phoebe," Both sat down and pulled their chairs in closer to the table. Phoebe awkwardly played with a strand of her hair as Prof. Adams mulled over his words.  
  
"Phoebe. I've asked to stay back here tonight so I can discuss your course work over the last few months. I hope im not keeping you back from anything? If I am we can do this some other time?"  
  
"No, its ok. I'd rather we just continued." She shifted nervously in her seat as she spoke. She really wished this weren't happening to her. She wished she was home with Joey, snuggled up together in a barcalounger watching TV.  
  
"Great. Well, first of all id just like to start with saying that im very proud of your standard of work these last few months, considering you didn't think you would be well enough to handle the amount of course work that we go through per term. You have done extremely well despite your health issues,"  
  
"I can feel a "but" coming," Phoebe giggled despite the churning feeling in her stomach.  
  
""There is a but," Prof. Adams laughed at her observance.  
  
"You have chosen a course in Nursing, and while I think you have a great aptitude for this particular subject I have noticed that it seems to be too wide a topic for you. You always seem interested in each thing you are taught, but there is still this underlying feeling that you don't fully enjoy it. That was until last week when we studied midwifery and I noticed your enthusiasm was heightened. You really showed great ability Phoebe, your essay on childbirth options was impeccable, and that's what I want to talk to you about. I think you should consider changing your course over to Midwifery instead of just plain nursing. I understand it is late in the year and there would be a lot of catching up to do, but all the credits you have earned so far will be carried over with you. I think if you did this you would feel more fulfilled and gain a fabulous career from it. I truly believe this is your calling. But it is up to you, you are more than welcome to remain in this class, I would be more than happy to keep you, but I cant help but feel that would be the wrong option."  
  
Phoebe sat stunned. This wasn't at all what she had been expecting, but everything her teacher had just said made perfect sense to her. She had loved learning about childbirth, and the idea of one day being able to help women deliver their children gave her a huge sense of satisfaction. She knew she would never have another baby, but to be there for the birth of others would be wonderful.  
  
"Go away and think about it, and if you decide you would like to change courses then I will help you in anyway I can."  
  
Phoebe nodded, half listening to what he was saying, but her mind was stuck on an image of herself in a delivery room holding a newborn in her arms.  
  
"I will think very seriously about it, but I think I already know what I want to do. I really should discuss it with my fiancé first though before I agree to anything."  
  
"I understand. I hope you choose wisely," Prof. Adams extended his hand and patted Phoebe's arm. "You can let me know what you have decided tomorrow after class.  
  
"Ok. And can I just say thank you for having so much faith in me, I really appreciate it."  
  
"Your welcome. Now take care and get home safely" He walked her to the door and watched her drift out of sight down the corridor. He closed his door back over and sat back at his desk, lifting Phoebe's latest essay project in his hands.  
  
"Phlebotomy procedures, By Phoebe Buffay" He didn't read any further. "That name! Why does it always ring a bell when I hear it!" He shook his head trying to eliminate the annoyance of not being able to understand why it seemed so familiar. He let the paper fall out of his hands and back onto the table as he prepared to gather his things to leave for the night. Then it struck him, like a bolt of lightening.  
  
"Lily Buffay!" He said her name out loud as it popped into his head.  
  
"That's right, now I remember, she graduated my class last year! My oldest and best student" He gave a little chuckle at the memory of his eccentric pupil.  
  
"He switched the light off and kept the memory of Lily in his mind.  
  
"I wonder if they are related? I'll have to remember and ask." He locked the door and headed for his car; completely unaware of the can of worms he was about to open.  
  
~*~  
  
"Joey, you home?" Phoebe shut the door over quietly for fear that she would wake Lily Jo.  
  
"Pheebs! Where have you been? Ive been going out of my mind with worry," Joey ran towards her and scooped her into his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry honey, I tried to call but the battery in my cell went dead," Phoebe suddenly felt guilty; she knew how much he worried if she was late and didn't call. She also knew she would hate it if the tables were turned, and it pinged at her conscience.  
  
"I thought I told you to keep your phoned charged at all times!" He lectured her through his own fear.  
  
"I do, but I think there's something wrong with it, it keeps cutting out, even when it's full. Anyway, im home safely now, so no need for any more worry." She kissed him and watched the stressed look disappear from his face as he melted at her touch.  
  
"I missed you today, but it was totally worth it, because I have the best news!" Joey broke their embrace and began to jump ecstatically around the room.  
  
"I got the lead in that movie! We're going to LA baby!! 3 months of sunshine and fun! Lily is gonna love it, I know she's still young, but think of how great an opportunity this will be for us!" He jumped back over to Phoebe, trying to engage her in his excitement, but the disappointed look on her face was clearly evident.  
  
"What's up? I thought you would have been happy?" Joey looked into Phoebe's eyes, hoping to get an answer to the grim look she was giving him.  
  
"I am happy, im so proud of you! But, Joey I can't just up and leave for California, I have school remember. For the first time in my life im doing something I enjoy and that im god at, to miss 3 months would mean I would have to start my first year all over again. I can't do that honey, im so sorry, I know how much it would mean to you to have Lily and myself out in LA with you, but it's just not possible. Maybe next time?" Phoebe felt so sorry for him, she hated to let him down, but her new found education meant so much to her, too much to just let all her hard work go down the drain.  
  
"Maybe you could finish your course at the UCLA?" Joey watched her shake her head and felt his heart break in two. What was he supposed to do? He wanted this part so much, but he couldn't leave his family for that length of time, it would kill him.  
  
"I'm not taking the part, im staying here with you. You and Lily mean more to me than some stupid film."  
  
"No, Joey, you are taking the part and you are going to LA! Its sweet that you don't want to be apart from us, but this is the opportunity of a lifetime for you, and I wont be the reason for your regret, which you will do if you don't take this."  
  
"But,"  
  
"No buts, and no regrets, wasn't that what we agreed? We will be fine here. We have Monica and Chandler across the hall if anything happens and you will just be a short plane ride away. You can come home for weekends, or whenever you can get a break, we will come and visit when im not in school and we can phone each other every day. We wont even realise we are apart, although I will miss the Joey love," Both burst into laughter and hugged.  
  
"How did I ever get a woman as amazing as you?" Joey didn't think he was able to love her more, but every day she amazed him with something new, and today was no different.  
  
"I could ask the same question. Now, lets go stock up on the Joey love," They ran like children into the bedroom, chasing each other playfully.  
  
Things were so good for them, but that was about to change and neither could see it coming. The unexpected was about to happen, and it would affect their lives forever.  
  
~*~  
  
Part 3 will be up soon, and should give you an idea of what this story is all about. I hope you're all enjoying it so far, and if you are you know what to do ;o) xxxxxxxxxx 


	3. The nightmare begins

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow, its warm in Paris in June!" Ross reached for his tie and tried to loosen it, the constriction on his neck almost choking him. The minute the automatic doors at the airports exit opened the hot air hit him like a furnace and as time went on it just kept getting worse.  
  
"Its fabulous isn't it," Rachel didn't seem to be effected by the souring suns rays pounding down on top of them, if anything she seemed to be enjoying it. New York was warm, but this was scorching. It was a complete world of difference.  
  
"How far to your apartment? Ross moaned, stripping off as many layers of clothes as he could without being indecent.  
  
"These bags are heavy,"  
  
"We're not far, and stop complaining, you're ruining the peacefulness and the romance.  
  
"Romance?" He mouthed; clearly his feelings were as far removed from romantic as they could be. Being sweaty and tired was not his idea of erotic.  
  
"Here we are! Oh, look, its still as beautiful!" Rachel gawped in awe at the river facing apartment block that she had once called home.  
  
"Rach, I thought you hated this place?"  
  
"I did, but its so amazing now that im not depressed. I never really got the chance to admire its beauty, and now I can, so quit lecturing me." She snapped.  
  
"Hey, what's all this moodiness lately? I can't seem to say anything to you any more without fear of getting my head bitten off. Its really uncalled for Rach."  
  
"Oh honey im sorry. I guess it's just the stress of everything that's getting to me. I've had so much on my plate these last few months, with work, moving into your apartment, arranging the wedding and then this trip out here to collect mine and Phoebe's things on top of it all. I don't mean to take it out on you, its hard not to when im so tense, but I really think this vacation is what I've been needing, to help me unwind a little. I'll be a much nicer person when I get a good sleep." She smiled uncertainly, praying he would believe her. She knew she wasn't exactly lying, but at the same time she wasn't really telling the truth. Something else was playing on her mind, and she knew if it got out her and Ross would be over, for good and her little secret lay right in the heart of Paris. She just hoped he wouldn't find out she was back and show up.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Pheebs, what's up? Why the long face?" Chandler reached out immediately for Lily, who was in her mother's arms. He had surprised himself yesterday by actually enjoying babysitting her, loving the excitement her childish giggling and gurgling had induced in him. He had for so long put the idea of being a father at the back of his mind, knowing there was a very slim chance he would ever get the chance to be one.  
  
Lily's face lit up as her Uncle Chandler kissed her on the nose and tickled her gently, not wanting to hurt her. He got lost in her smile as he cooed over her, but Phoebe's innocent statement jolted him back to reality.  
  
"You're going to make such a great Dad one day," Phoebe gushed at his aptitude with her daughter, not realising her kind words had hurt him to his very core.  
  
"Yeah, so, em, you never answered my question, you look upset?" He coughed and hoped his sidetracking back to the original conversation wouldn't make Phoebe too suspicious.  
  
"Im not upset, as such, but oh I don't know, I should be happy but, im going to miss him so much." She slumped herself down next to chandler on the couch and sighed in frustration.  
  
"Miss who?" Chandler tried to stay interested in Phoebe's side of the conversation but was having far too much fun with Lily to fully listen.  
  
"Joey. He got that part in the movie and he's moving to LA for the next 3 months or so."  
  
"Well, that's good isn't it. I know you will miss each other, but think of the knock on effect this will have if the film does well. Hell you could be millionaires by this time next year,"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. I guess im just sad. When we got back together again we both agreed we would never leave each others side again, until the day we died, and yeah I know that's stupid and not possible, but I always clung onto that and it helped me push myself to get better.  
  
"I understand, and I don't think its stupid, I think its really sweet. You guys are crazy about each other and there's no movie in the world that can take that away."  
  
"Monica's so lucky to have you. You can be such a jackass, but you always know how to say the sweetest stuff at the right time," She leaned over and gave him a little kiss on the cheek to show her gratitude to his kindness.  
  
"Ok, now the reason im over here," She flashed him her biggest grin, clearly showing she was after a favour.  
  
"With Joey away after tonight I really, really, need a sitter to watch Lily while I go to my classes, and I normally wouldn't ask, but I really do need your help."  
  
"Really?" Chandler mocked her.  
  
"Phoebe, me and Mon love watching her, it would be a pleasure. And Lily just loves her Uncle Chandler doesn't she," Chandler rubbed his nose with Lily's while reverting into baby talk.  
  
"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. Now im going to have to steal her back from you, because I promised Joey we would go to the airport to see him off." She took Lily back into her arms and gave Chandler a second kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'll bring her back over before I go to college. Wave bye bye to Chandler," Lily lifted her little hand and scrunched her fingers to show she was waving. This one little gesture melted Chandler's heart. He would never have a daughter of his own to wave goodbye to. It was then he vowed he would do anything for that little girl in front of him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now, have you got everything?"  
  
"Phoebe you packed for me, if ive forgotten anything its your fault," He playfully scorned her.  
  
"Well I definitely packed everything, so I think your good to go."  
  
"I still wish you were coming with me," Joey let the sadness take over his emotions again.  
  
"Hey I wish we were coming with you too, but I thought we sorted this? 3 months isn't that long, and im in good health, im not going to cheat, I wont die, and im certainly not going to run away again, so get on that plane and go enjoy yourself!"  
  
"Ok, but promise to call me every night!"  
  
"I promise, now go, they called your flight 4 times already." Phoebe sandwiched herself and Lily into Joey's arms and kissed him passionately, little tears forming in her closed eyes.  
  
Joey kept a hold of his daughter as Phoebe pulled away.  
  
" You take care of Mommy for me while I'm gone!" He placed a kiss on her chubby cheek as she ran her inquisitive hands over his face.  
  
"And daddy's gonna bring you back lots of presents from California!" He gave her one last kiss and handed her back to Phoebe.  
  
"Last boarding call for flight 406 to LAX"  
  
"Bye you two, I love you. I'll call you the minute I land!" His voice cracked as the tears streamed his face.  
  
"I love you too!" Phoebe shouted back, as she watched her fiancé drift away into the crowd of travellers and didn't move until he was a dot in the distance.  
  
She walked slowly with her daughter out into the forecourt of the airports entrance, waiting in the long queue for a taxi.  
  
20 minutes passed, the line was getting shorter, the sun was going down, Phoebe was growing weary and Lily was drifting off into a deep sleep on her Mothers shoulder. And in the distant shadows someone watched their every move, waiting for the right moment to pounce. Revenge was what they wanted, and it was what they were about to get.  
  
~*~  
  
Next part up soon. Leave me a review with what u think of this chapter, and id love to know if anyone has any ideas to who is seeking revenge. :o) I'll announce the winner at the end lol ;o) 


	4. Memories from the past

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything t do with friends.  
  
I think there's something wrong with ff.net. Other characters replace all quotation marks, so im trying to reload this chapter to see if it solves the problem. If it doesn't I apologise, and if it does ignore this lol Mwah xxxx  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright Pheebs? How was school tonight? Have fun?" Chandler turned barely to face Phoebe from the couch, as he bounced her daughter on his knee, trying unsuccessfully to calm her painful sounding sobs.  
  
"It was great! My tutor has helped me to change courses and I had my first new class tonight and I absolutely love it! I am so excited, they are sending me on a work placement to Beth Israel on Monday for a week to give me a taste of what its like to work on a hospital ward and," Phoebe cut short her incessant chatter after finally seeing Lily in distress.  
  
"What's wrong with her? Is she ok Chandler?" She ran hurriedly to Chandler's side to get a closer look for herself.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry hun, we think it's just that she's teething. Mon's gone down to the 24-hour chemist on Bleeker to see if she can pick up some kind of ointment to help ease the pain. We can't have our precious little girl hurting, can we?" He stroked her dark hair gently in sympathy. Seeing her in such pain was frustrating for him because he couldn't do anything to make it better and go away.  
  
Lily rested her head down on Chandler's chest, her body finding comfort in his peaceful swaying. Her tears soaked through onto his clean shirt as her chubby little arms curled over his body, and her eyes blinked back sleep, desperately fighting it off. It was clear Chandler was doing something right to soothe her, despite the agony she was in.  
  
"Your such a natural, look at the way you have pacified her!" Phoebe couldn't help but beam. Chandler was so good with kids, but he never let himself believe it. He always seemed to cut her off whenever she tried to throw any kind of admiration his way where her daughter was concerned. "No Confidence? Or maybe its commitment issues? That must be what his problem is?" She wondered to herself as she watched Chandler squirm uncomfortably around in his seat.  
  
"Nah," He tried to shrug it off, but Phoebe wouldn't let up.  
  
"Stop that! Ok I know you have "issues", but when someone, especially me, praises you, accept it! I don't say it to butter you up, I say I because I mean it. Deep down you must know you are great with babies? You must know you and Monica are going to make wonderful parents?   
  
"Do I?" Chandler looked around him for a place to run to, but he knew he was trapped where he was, next to Phoebe and her relentless unknowing rambling.  
  
"I can't wait for you and Mon to have kids, then Lily will have a playmate! Oh my God can you imagine how cute your babies are going to be?"  
  
"YES PHOEBE I DO! I IMAGINE EVERY SINGLE GOD-DAMN DAY!" Chandler jumped from his seat beside her and practically threw Lily back into her mother's arms as he paced the floor before her, running his hands erratically through his hair, urgently trying to get his mind straight. He had snapped, gone to far, said too much.  
  
Phoebe stood calmly and placed a near-asleep Lily back in her travel cot.  
  
"Chandler?" She brushed her hand over his shoulder to get him to turn around but he harshly shrugged her away. Not one to let things go she tried again.  
  
"Chandler, talk to me. What just happened then?"  
  
"Nothing, ok? Nothing!" He kept his back to Phoebe, for fear his eyes would tell a different story, tears running steadily from them.  
  
"I don't believe you. You don't just act like that and say there isn't a problem. Keeping it all bottled up doesn't help. I should know, ive been down that road Chandler, and look where I ended up! Practically in the gutter! I don't want to see that happen to you, so please let me help.   
  
He paused for a second to gather his thoughts before turning to stare at his friend, his tear stained face causing her to inhale and recoil in shock. She had never known him to cry. He was the joker of the gang, always laughing and mocking. He was the one who consoled you, never the one who needed the consoling.  
  
"Chandler sweetie, please talk to me, you're scaring me." Phoebe placed her hand back on his arm, and this time he didn't reject her advance.  
  
"This is hard for me Pheebs, I've never told anyone before what im about to say, not even Joey."  
  
"Hey listen its ok, im not gonna judge you if that's what your scared of?"  
  
"Im not scared of that. Im scared of saying it aloud, because that means its true." He sat back down on the sofa, followed by Phoebe who held his hand tightly in encouragement, giving it little squeezes every now and then.  
  
"Go on honey, im listening."  
  
"When I was a little boy I," His voice cracked as he stopped to compose himself.  
  
"I, I had leukaemia." There, he had said it, he had finally let his secret out and the relief was like a weight being lifted from his shoulders.  
  
"What! Why did you never tell us? We could have supported you." Phoebe wanted to hug him and not let go, but she knew he had a lot more talking to do.  
  
"I wanted to put it at the back of my mind and never have think about it again, and discussing it was the last thing I wanted."  
  
"Is that why your afraid to have kids? Because you think they will get it too?"  
  
"No, leukaemia isn't hereditary. The reason im frightened of having a kid is because I know I will never have one. I'm infertile Pheebs. The radiation before my bone marrow transplant has made me sterile." He dipped his head in sadness. It sounded realer when he said it out loud.  
  
"Oh my God, im so so sorry Chandler. Ive been going on and on at you about babies, all this time. How could I have been so stupid?"  
  
"Pheebs, you didn't know so don't cut yourself up about it. Its not your fault or your problem."   
  
"But it is my problem Chandler, you cant just tell me something like that and not expect me to want to understand it. Do you think I can just get up from here now and walk out the door and say oh ok you had leukaemia, you're infertile, buhbye. For the last time, talk to me!" Phoebe understood how frustrating and upsetting this was for him to speak about, but at the same time knew she had to get it out of him, for the sake of his own sanity.  
  
Chandler gave a sigh of defeat and began to let it all out.  
  
"When I was 5 I started to feel I'll. I lost all interest in playing with my toys, didn't want to run around playing chase with the nanny, all I wanted to do was lay down and sleep. No one seemed to notice the change in me, they all took it for granted I was just bored, or tired out. But then I started to take a fever, my bones ached and lost a lot of weight. My nanny took me to the doctor, thinking I had flu, or was getting mono. But after a load of testing the realised it was a lot more serious than they first thought. I had cancer. All I can really remember is crying to go home and some nurse dragging me by the hand into a hospital ward. I was all alone and all I wanted in the world was for my mum to come in and give me a cuddle and tell me it was all going to be ok, but she was off on some book tour and couldn't cancel apparently. And my dad, well, he was too busy with the pool boy to care." Chandler welcomed Phoebe's warm embrace as he cried and poured out all pent up emotions.  
  
"They said I was a chronic case, which meant it was slow growing cancer, but they still needed to get me a bone marrow transplant as soon as possible, in case it turned acute. They tested the whole family, even the staff, but no one was a match. I had to wait 3 months on a donor to be found, and in the mean time I had to have radiation to fight off the leukaemia. It's the radiation that's made me sterile."  
  
Phoebe could feel his shoulders rise and fall as his sobs grew in intensity.  
  
"You should have told us soon sweetie, we all would have understood." She felt him nod on her chest.  
  
"Are you better now?" She asked cautiously, afraid there were more secrets about to pour out.  
  
"Im fine. I have been since I was 10. That's when I got the all clear. They tested me every year for 5 years after my transplant until they could be sure I was out of danger."  
  
"Chandler. You know you have to tell Monica?"  
  
"Tell Monica what?" Monica closed the door behind her and sat a brown paper bag down the dining table.  
  
Both Chandler and Phoebe jumped up from their embrace, making things look slightly suspicious.  
  
"Monica!" Both screamed out in stereo.  
  
"What's going on?" Monica looked at her boyfriend and her best friends seated on the couch, looking rather cosy, both of them with tears lining their faces.  
  
"I had better go," Phoebe lifted her daughter up carefully and headed for the door, only turning back to take one last look at her friends and give Chandler a nod to let him know things would be ok if he told the truth.  
  
As she closed the door behind her she let out a sigh of relief. She was glad she was out of there. It had been such a long day, what with Joey leaving, her new course, Chandler's confession and now Lily's teething, which was bound to keep her up all night.  
  
She put her now very much asleep daughter to bed and removed her books from her bag, wanting to settle down for the night on the sofa and go over what she had learned in class, in preparation for her work experience on Monday.  
  
Her rest was short lived as the Phone by her side began to ring. She positioned her textbook on the spare seat beside her and leaned over to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" There was silence.  
  
"Hello? Can I help you?" She listened intently for any sign of life on the other end, but no sound came. She replaced the receiver back and lifted her book back up.  
  
"Must have been a wrong number?"  
  
She was mid sentence when the phone resumed its ringing.  
  
"I can't get a minutes peace!" She reached over again and lifted the phone to her ear and spoke in a tone that that showed she was not amused.  
  
"Hello?" The silence that was there before was now replaced by the distinct noise of a person breathing heavily into the receiver.  
  
"This isn't funny. Who is this?" There was still no answer as the breathing got louder and clearer.  
  
She slammed the phone down, feeling her hand shake as she did so. Her annoyance was gone now, and was replaced by fear.  
  
As she sat in silence mulling over what had just happened the quietness was once again broken by the now familiar tone from the telephone.  
  
"WHAT!" She screamed as she answered for the third time in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Pheebs? Its Joey."  
  
"Oh thank God its you, did you just call a minute ago?" Phoebe felt relief wash over her.  
  
"Pheebs, it's a bad line, I can't hear you all that well. Let me change ears." Phoebe waited on him talking again as he swapped sides.  
  
"That's better I think. Who where you on the phone to a moment ago? I tried to get through a couple of times but I just kept getting an engaged tone."  
  
Phoebe felt the hairs on her arms stand up. It wasn't Joey trying to get through before after all. Not wanting to alarm him she thought it best to lie. There was no need to worry him, was there?  
  
"Eh, it was Rachel," She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. She could hardly say it was Monica; after all she was just across the hall.  
  
"Yeah, Rachel, to say she got to Paris safely!"   
  
"Jeez I hope they did get to Paris safely," She thought to herself as she waited on Joey answering her.  
  
"Oh, cool! How are they? Are they having a good time?"  
  
"Eh, yeah, so, how are you? Have you started filming yet? What's LA like? Is it warm? Are you eating right?"   
  
He laughed at her enthusiasm.  
  
"Hey, slow down, one question at a time."  
  
"Sorry sweetie, im just excited for you," Phoebe apologised.  
  
"I've just arrived at the hotel. The flight was delayed taking off and then there was some mix up at baggage, but that's all sorted now. I don't have to be on the set for a few days, so I get to lay at the pool and go over my script while I tan!"  
  
"Ah, then that answers my question about the weather," They both laughed and stopped, realising they were having fun, but they were still very much apart.  
  
"I miss ya Pheebs,"  
  
"Hey I miss you too, but look on the bright side, that's one day gone already, only another 89 to go." Her heart sunk as she realised just how long he was going to be away for. 3 Months sounded short, but 89 days was an age away.  
  
"Yeah, it will fly in," Joey sounded just as dejected as she did.  
  
"Pheebs, my moneys running out and I don't have any more change. I lov," Phoebe heard the click and then the dead line cut in.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered into the empty receiver before sitting it back down.  
  
She sunk back into the chair with a smile sad happiness on her face. The sound of Joey's voice had been enough to brighten up her whole night. That was until she heard a scratching at her door. It sounded like an animal trying to claw its way in.  
  
She stood from the sofa and walked towards it. Cautiously she pulled at the handle, opening the door slowly until she could see a figure before her.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" 


	5. Endings

Chapter 6  
  
Revenge is sweet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my God!" Phoebe stood at the door with her mouth agape at the sight of the person standing in front of her-the last person in world she was expecting at her door.  
  
"Monica! Look at the state of you! Come in!" Phoebe led her tearstained friend into the living room and over to the couch. She sat her down while she went to make Mon a strong coffee to calm her. She certainly looked as if she needed it.  
  
Phoebe eyed the crying mess that was her friend across from her as she poured the hot water into the bright coffee cups.  
  
"What the hell happened?" She knew Chandler had more than likely told her the secret he had been harbouring from childhood, but she also knew Monica was a strong woman, to see her in such a state was rare, there was surely more to this that met the eye.  
  
"Chandler told me all about his," She choked back the tears that were pouring from her eyes, the word she wanted to get out sticking in her through, unable to let the word infertility pass her quivering lips.  
  
"I know hun, I know, Shh," Phoebe handed her the steaming hot mug and lovingly wrapped her arms around her for support as she placed herself down on the sofa next to her.  
  
"He told me you knew. Why didn't you tell me Pheebs?" She took a sip of her black coffee and sat it down on the table.  
  
"I only found out minutes before you did, and anyway, it was Chandlers place to tell you not mine."   
  
There was an awkward silence as the two stared at the floor as if the words they wanted to say were written on it, the Monica's sobs broke the eerie quiet.  
  
"He's left me Phoebe! He says he wants me to have the chance to be a mother, and opportunity he can't give me, but some other man can. A better man, to quote him." Her shoulders heaved uncontrollably as her sobs intensified.  
  
"What he doesn't realise is, he's the only man I want. The only man ive ever wanted. I can't live without him. The last few months have been the best of my life, with us living together. It was lie all my birthdays and Christmases came at once. What am I gonna do!"  
  
"Mon, this is going to blow over. You and Chandler are meant for each other! Let things settle for tonight, try and get a good sleep and speak to him in the morning when both your heads are a bit clearer. You have both had a rough night, and I know you're hurting sweetie, but think how he is feeling. He has just admitted his biggest secret and fear to the woman he loves, and he thinks he's lost you. This situation isn't easy for either of you." Monica sniffled and nodded, knowing what her friend was saying made sense, but it still didn't mend her broken heart.  
  
"Where is Chandler? Is he still at your place?"  
  
"No, he took my spare key and went to stay and Ross and Rachel's. What if he never comes back?" He tears flowed freely once again.  
  
"Hey he will. He just needs time to realise what he's done is stupid. Just tell him everything you've told me and I can guarantee you will be back to together soon and all this will be forgotten. But in the mean time, you're staying here with me, for tonight or however long you need. That way I can keep an eye on you." Phoebe poked her friend playfully in the side to induce a laugh, and it worked.  
  
"Thanks so much Pheebs, I don't know what I'd do without you"  
  
"We can just call it payback for all the months you helped me. Now come on, bed missy. You need sleep." Phoebe held her dishevelled friends hand and guided her into the room that was once chandler's old bedroom.  
  
"Here, you can wear this," Phoebe handed Monica a nightdress and headed for the door.  
  
"Don't worry, it will all work out ok." She shut the door over and left Monica to ponder if it all would be ok.  
  
She lay herself down on the bed and gazed longingly at the crib that held her "niece", wondering if she would ever have a daughter of her own.  
  
In just a matter of minutes her life had been torn apart, and she couldn't see a way to fix it.  
  
~*~  
  
"AMANDA!" Rachel entered her old office into the arms of her ex-assistant.  
  
"How's the baby?"  
  
"Rach! The baby is fine, thanks for asking. You look amazing! And who is this?"   
  
She spotted the tall, handsome guy behind her and eyed him up suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm being rude. Amanda, this is Ross, my fiancé." They shook hands politely, but Ross was struck by the weird look on Amanda's face.  
  
"Ah, so you're Ross! I've heard a lot about you. So fiancé huh?" Amanda looked strangely at Rachel and sat back at her desk without saying another word.  
  
"Eh, Ross, why don't you go down to the coffee machine and get us a drink, give me and Mandy a chance to catch up."  
  
"Sure, coffee's all round?" The girls nodded and he left on his errand.  
  
The minute he was gone all Rachel's calm and composure went out the window and panic set in.  
  
"Is Jeff in today?"   
  
"No, you're in luck. He's out at the main store meeting reps from Milan all day. He won't be back until tomorrow."  
  
Rachel breathed a sigh of relief and let her shoulders de-tense.  
  
"Rach, does Ross not know about him?" Amanda asked, her tone sounding a little scornful.  
  
"God no! And he won't either if I can help it. I couldn't bear to think how he would react if I told him the truth. Its better this way, the less he knows the better and no one gets hurt."  
  
"But Rach,"  
  
"Amanda, don't judge me or try to make me change my mind. Trust me, im carrying enough guilt for everyone! You can't make me feel any worse than I already do.z"  
  
"Hey, the coffee machine is out of order, how about I take us all out to the café across the street instead?" Ross emerged from the door, causing both girls to jump in shock.  
  
"Oh, I would love to, but I have all this work to do," Amanda pointed to a pile of paperwork stacked neatly on her desk.  
  
"But you guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you both later on in the week. You're staying at your old apartment right?"  
  
"Yeah. Well it's been great seeing you again!" Rachel bent down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Tell him Rach." Amanda whispered into her ear before she had the chance to pull away.  
  
"Ok, well I'll see you soon." Rachel grabbed Ross and practically frog marched him out of there.  
  
"She seems lovely," Ross gushed.  
  
"Yeah, she is." Rachel answered dreamily. Her mind was too busy elsewhere to bother about what Ross was saying.  
  
"Should I tell him?" She wondered to herself and then she shook her head.  
  
"He wouldn't understand."  
  
~*~ 


	6. Monday morning blues

Chapter 6  
  
Revenge is sweet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.  
  
~*~  
  
The weekend had flown by for everyone.  
  
Monica practically spent the whole time in bed, being waited on hand and foot by an ever-compliant Phoebe making a huge fuss over her heart broken friend. She didn't exactly want, or enjoy the attention, but she did appreciate the company and the little bits of comforting advice Phoebe threw her way every now and then.  
  
But deep down all she wanted was for Chandler to come by and tell her he had made a huge mistake and he wanted her after all. But he never appeared.  
  
That didn't stop her running for the door every time she heard it chap, even although it always seemed to turn out to be a deliveryman, or some annoying person selling something. The door was usually slammed back in their faces with the scream of "how dare you!" ringing out as it shut with a bang. Didn't they realise she had just lost her soul mate? She would stagger back to her room with a sinking feeling of disappointment in her stomach.  
  
On the other side of the street Chandler was reacting in pretty much the same way. He lay vegetating in the same spot on Ross' couch for the last 48 hours without moving, only venturing to the bathroom once in a while, and even that was a massive effort. Every time he got up he cursed his weak bladder.  
  
His new daily routine was staring at the blank TV screen with a trance-like expression while he daydreamed of when times were simpler, when things were good, when he had Monica by his side. But things were no longer simple, or good. And he no longer had his loving girlfriend. He had made sure of that. He had finished it. Ended it, dead, caput, no more. He was alone, single and depressed. But he had done it for her, for Mon's sake. She needed a real man, a man that could bare her children, not some incompetent reject like him. He could never have her back even if she wanted to.  
  
At the other end of the world Ross and Rachel spent all of Friday, Saturday and Sunday at each other's throats, something that was becoming a regular occurrence lately. It would start with Rachel biting his head off for any little reason, any remark or quip would set her off, then he would retaliate in defence, something he very rarely did. He hated arguing, especially with the one person he actually loved, but her irritability was irritating him so much he felt he had no choice but to argue back and defend himself. He was doing nothing wrong after all.  
  
They had started the weekend off so perfectly as well, with Ross taking her on a romantic boat ride down the Seine, then on to an expensive restaurant at the George VI hotel. But things had gone downhill rapidly after the "isn't your dress a little short" incident. There was no back tracking from that, no matter how hard he tried there was just no talking to her. They hurriedly finished their meal and walked back to the apartment, getting strange glares from passers-by as they screamed at each other until there were no more words to shout.   
  
They were slowly but surely starting to hate each other, and with just 6 weeks until their wedding. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Was it?  
  
Over in LA Joey was the only one having the time of his life. Living it up by the poolside, a beer in one hand and a script, which strangely enough he was enjoying reading in the other. He was still missing his fiancé and his daughter, but he had spoken to both several times over the weekend and that was good enough for him. Phoebe had told him all about Chandler and Monica, and although he was stunned he had all the faith in the world that they would have it all sorted by the time he got home. He sure as hell wasn't going to let any of that spoil his once in a lifetime trip anyway. He was here to enjoy himself, not worry about what was or wasn't happening back home.  
  
Today was his first day on set and he was overwhelmed by the grand size and scale of it. This was like nothing he had ever experienced before, and he was getting star treatment into the bargain! He had his very own trailer, make up artist and hairdresser. Not to mention the two, yes that's right, not one, but two assistants, that ran around all day getting him anything he wanted, which most of the time consisted of food. This was definitely a life he could get used to, maybe too used to?  
  
Phoebe on the other hand was having a pretty hard time of it, although she never dared to show it. She had spent so long getting everyone to stop fussing over her that showing any sigh of weakness was out of the question. She didn't want to go back to being the person everyone was afraid to touch for fear that she would break.  
  
She was rushed off her feet, what with making sure Monica was okay, looking after Lily, which was a 24/7 job anyway, revising her course work and getting herself prepared for her work placement at the hospital, which she was just about to leave for.  
  
"Monica, are you sure you're going to be ok watching Lily for me? I mean I can get a sitter if its not convenient?" Phoebe watched her friend laze around in her housecoat in the same daze that had not left her since Friday night.  
  
"Of course. Its fine, I'll be ok watching her, I promise. Im here anyway, so you may as well utilise me" Monica had called in sick to work the minute she had woken up, not feeling in the mood to be cooking for people she didn't care about in the slightest. In her eyes she deserved a break, and she sure as hell was taking it, whether they liked it or not.  
  
"Ok, if you're sure. But please snap out of that daze, its dangerous if your full concentration isn't on the baby. She's a handful now that she's crawling and needs your constant attention. Accidents happen so easily, so please be careful hun." Phoebe could see that Monica was in no fit state to look after herself never mind her daughter, but with very little other options she knew it was a last resort. Hence her speech, which she had been running through her mind all morning, trying to make it sound less offensive than it was.  
  
"I'm sorry Pheebs, I'll keep both eyes on her at all times. Now go before you are late. You don't want to make a bad impression on your first day!" Mon hugged her friend for good luck and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
As Phoebe left for "work" Monica wondered if she had made the right decision of looking after Lily. After all, Phoebe was right, it did require full concentration, something she was lacking today. She was just so tired, she wanted to close her eyes and sleep forever. A little nap wouldn't hurt would it? She lay herself down on the sofa and shut her heavy eyes over, a dream world enveloping her and she drifted off with ease. Her sleep was so deep she didn't hear Lily cry out to be removed from her crib, but someone else did. He stood watching Monica breath in, then out, peacefully asleep. He didn't know who she was, but he liked what he saw. But there was no time to stop and stare, he had something to do, and he had to do it now, before it was too late.  
  
~*~  
  
There's another one done and dusted :o) Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Anyone got any ideas yet to what's going on? ;o)  
  
Come on, take a guess lol 


	7. Irresponsibility

Chapter 7  
  
Revenge is Sweet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends. Argh.  
  
~*~  
  
Phoebe walked nervously towards the hospitals revolving doors, knots forming in her stomach. She almost didn't go through them, but a last minute spurt of courage pushed her on.  
  
It wasn't just the fact this was a new experience that was making her anxious. But the last time she had gone through those doors she was barely conscious, laying on a stretcher, she could remember very little of it, but what she could remember was the agonising pain in the pit of her stomach as the blood gushed from inside of her.  
  
The flashback caused her to pause momentarily, as she went over the scene in her mind for the hundredth time, but she had to keep going. She had to do this. Not just for herself, but for her daughter, and Joey. She wanted to achieve something in her life and make them proud.  
  
"Can I help you miss?" A woman sitting behind an oversized desk that almost hid her called out, obviously noticing the lost look on Phoebe's face, and motioned her over.  
  
"I'm here for a work placement, on the maternity ward."  
  
"Ah, yes, let me just check my instruction sheet. There are a few of you starting today, all going to different wards." Phoebe smiled, and played with a strand of her hair while she waited.  
  
"Here we are! You must be Phoebe Butler. Well, your supervisor is going to be Staff nurse, Lillian Anderson. Now, if you take the elevator up to the third floor and turn right, I will give her a call just now and tell her you are on your way up so she can collect you," She flashed her a smile and put her head back down to finish the work she had been in the middle of when Phoebe had distracted her.  
  
"Em, sorry to disturb you, again, but my name is Buffay, not Butler."  
  
"Oh, don't worry hun, there's just been a crossed wire somewhere, im sure they will sort it out in a few days." She gave her another smile of reassurance and lifted the phone as Phoebe made her way towards the elevator.  
  
Once up on the third floor she knew exactly where she was. There was no chance of getting lost up here; after all she had spent most of her time staring at the very wall where she now stood.  
  
The familiar little cubicle rooms hadn't changed a bit. The third one in was the room she called home only 7 months previously, the room where she had almost died.  
  
Shivers ran the length of her spine as she realised just how close to death she had been.  
  
She turned her head away and caught sight of a sign above a door to her left. "Visitors and family room". That was the very room where her friends had spent many a sleepless night. Patiently awaiting her recovery.  
  
"You must be Phoebe? Hi I'm Lillian. I'm going to be your mentor, if you want to call it that, for the next 5 days at least." The small blonde woman in her late 50's reached out her hand for Phoebe's and shook it firmly, while she smiled affectionately, trying her best to put Phoebe at ease.  
  
"Hi, its nice to meet you," Phoebe answered somewhat shyly. But as she looked her over she couldn't help but feel she already knew her. She looked so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on why, after all, she didn't recognise the name? She shrugged it off; if it were important enough she would remember in time.  
  
~*~  
  
"JOEY! COME ON! WE NEED YOU ON SET!" The director held a loud speaker to his mouth and blasted it with all his might towards Joey's trailer in the hope he would finally hear him. He had been calling him for the last 10 minutes with no answer. He knew from talking to his hairdresser that he was on the phone, but as far as he was concerned every wasted minute was money, phone call or no phone call.  
  
"Hey Jack, I'm on my way," Joeys trailer door flew open, and he appeared with his cell still clamped to his ear.  
  
"Listen I need to go, but call me back if you think I can book it for the 2nd. If I'm not here leave a message with my assistant. Ok see'ya." He switched off the cell and threw it back into his mobile home.  
  
Joey ran towards his director, who did not look in the slightest bit amused.  
  
"Ok, lets get this scene in the can as quickly as we can, the sun is coming up and we need it to be dark. So lets roll."   
  
Joey and his leading lady got into their positions and waited on the clapperboard signalling their start.  
  
"I had a great night Lauren, but I really don't think it would be appropriate for me to come in for a coffee. I know that if I get you alone I won't be able to resist you."  
  
Lauren threw her body onto his and kissed him fervently, until the two of them fell through her front door.  
  
"CUT!" The clapperboard slammed closed and Joey and Melanie reappeared.  
  
"That's a wrap guys. We don't need you back for a few hours Joe, so go and finish your call until I come and get you again. Melanie, take a 10 minute tea break then get yourself back on set for the rest of your scenes."  
  
The cast and crew began to disperse, leaving Joey and Melanie standing on the empty lot.  
  
""What's up? You look depressed?" Melanie observed Joey's sombre expression with concern.  
  
"Aw, nothing really, just when we kissed it reminded me of Phoebe," He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"That's your girlfriend right?"  
  
"Well Fiancé now. I think im gonna go call her while I have the time," Joey skulked off back to his trailer leaving Melanie on her own looking a little rejected and curious about this "Phoebe" he was always talking about. She had her sights set on him, and this girlfriend of his could make trouble. She had to find out just how serious this was.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in Phoebe's apartment Monica was still laying on the sofa sound asleep when the phone started to ring.  
  
At first she couldn't distinguish were the sound was coming from, but as it continued she jumped, fully aware now of what it was.  
  
"Hello?" She asked groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes while letting out a yawn.  
  
"Hey Mon, its Joey. Is Pheebs there?"  
  
"No, she's at the hospital, for her weeks work experience remember?" Mon let out yet another yawn and sunk back into the couch.  
  
"Oh that's right. Oh well, how is everything? You ok?" Joey scrunched up his face awaiting the answer he was dreading.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. Things could be better. I take it Phoebe told you everything?"  
  
"Yeah, im so sorry hun. If I had known I would have made him tell you sooner."  
  
"Thanks Joe. I'm ok though. I think im starting to get used to the idea that things aren't going to be the same again." The thought saddened her, but what else was she to do? There was nothing left to do but accept it.  
  
"Just you hang in there ok? Well tell Phoebe I called, and I'll try her again later. See you soon Mon,"  
  
"Bye Joe." Monica hung up and looked around her at the empty apartment. Then something caught her eye, causing fear to bubble in her like a volcano about to erupt.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"   
  
~~~*~~~ 


	8. Lies

Chapter 8  
  
Revenge is sweet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.  
  
A/N: This isn't the best chapter, but I am going somewhere with it :o)  
  
Things are about to get very dramatic very fast after this one so be warned. :o)  
  
~*~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
She could hardly believe what she was seeing in front of her. How could this be happening? Was she still dreaming?  
  
As soon as she realised she was very much awake and this was reality, Monica jumped as swiftly as was humanly possible from the sofa and sprinted in the direction of the kitchen, where her 11-month-old "niece" was positioned on top of the breakfast bar, just inches from the water filled sink.  
  
Things seemed to play in slow motion as she watched the scene unfold before her very eyes, a million thoughts battling to get to the forefront of her brain.  
  
It was too late. She wasn't quick enough. She watched as Lily's hands slid off the edge, plunging head long into the silver container with an almighty splash, her desperate cries of fear muffled by the boiling, soapy water surrounding her.  
  
A multitude of more thoughts ran through Monica's mind as she hurtled herself towards Lily in a desperate attempt to save her from drowning, one being  
  
"How could she have possibly gotten up there?" The last time Monica had looked she had been sleeping peacefully in her crib, and now here she was, battling to stay alive. But there was no time for trivial questions. Lily's body was floating face down in the water and she had go get her before it was too late.  
  
Water poured out all over the kitchens floor and cabinets as Monica lifted Lily's struggling body out of the sink and over to the couch. Her pyjamas were soaked through, and covered in soapsuds, her visible skin was scarlet from the waters seemingly high temperatures.   
  
"Please be ok, please." Monica's burst into tears as she waited on some sign of life from the precious baby she loved so much.  
  
It wasn't long before Monica's tears of fear were turned to those of relief as Lily let out a high-pitched scream, followed by soft cries. She was breathing and she was alive. Her face contorted with a look of terror as her cries intensified.  
  
"Shh baby its gonna be ok Aunty Monica's here. Did you get a fright honey? Aunty Monica sure did!" She held her tightly to her body and rocked her back and forth until her crying began to subside. Monica was even sure she gave a little laugh.  
  
She laid her back down on her knees and gave her a last look over to be certain she wasn't in need of medical attention and when she was satisfied that she really was fine she pulled her back into a hug.   
  
"We need to get you out of those clothes sweetie!" Monica carried her into the room her heart still pounding through her chest due to Lily's accident, but that was nothing compared to the sight she was about to see as she walked into the room she had been living in since Friday.  
  
All of Lily's baby clothes were strewn across the floor, her room looked lie it was practically demolished, all the drawers were open, their contents all over the floor with Lily's clothes.  
  
Quickly she ran into the room Phoebe and Joey shared and was met with the same scene, only ten times worse than she expected.  
  
How had she not heard this! She was kicking herself for falling asleep when she should have been awake making sure everything ok, just as Phoebe had asked her to do.  
  
Phoebe's lecture earlier rang in her ears  
  
"But please snap out of that daze, its dangerous if your full concentration isn't on the baby. She's a handful now that she's crawling and needs your constant attention. Accidents happen so easily, so please be careful hun."  
  
What if something worse had happened to Lily? She couldn't bear to think about it.  
  
Whoever had done this to the apartment had obviously taken the baby from her crib and placed her next to the sink and filled it with water. They had wanted her to drown!  
  
What if Joey hadn't called!  
  
Tears streaked her now very pale face as she went over what could have happened, every "What if" in the book flashing through her head.  
  
What the hell was she going to do?  
  
She ran back to her room and went to grab a clean pair of pyjamas from the floor for Lily to wear but stopped herself. She remembered from all her nights when she was single and stayed home to watch NYPD Blue that everything was evidence and to touch nothing.   
  
She retracted her hand and ran for the front door, slamming it behind her as she ran to her own apartment to call the police.  
  
With Lily still in her arms she dialled 911 as steadily as her hands would allow, their trembling making it difficult to hit the correct numbers.  
  
"Police please."  
  
~*~  
  
Monica spent the longest 10 minutes of her life sitting on her sofa waiting on the cops coming to survey the damage to her friends house.  
  
She wished she had someone there to help her, make things seem more rational and calm her down slightly. But there was no one. All the people she cared about were away living their lives.  
  
Chandler would have known what to do and what to say, but she had no clue. This was a whole new scary experience to her, and she just had to accept he wasn't here to offer support, and probably would never be again.  
  
This was her chance to show the world that she was independent. If she could cope with this she could cope with anything she told herself, knowing fine well she wasn't handling this in the slightest.  
  
She rocked Lily, who was now stripped of her wet clothes and wrapped in a huge pink towel in her arms while she continued to wait, toying with the idea of whether or not to call Phoebe and let her know what was going on.  
  
She had two options. Call her and ruin her day, maybe even her whole week. Or wait until she gets home and cause less panic.  
  
Before she could get the chance to make up her mind a loud rapturous knock sounded at the door and she ran as fast as she could to answer it.  
  
The police officers let themselves into the apartment without saying a word, eyeing up Monica who was still dressed in her nightdress and housecoat.  
  
"Miss Geller? Hi I'm Office Richards, and this is Officer Murray. Now from my notes I see you have had a breaking and entering, is that correct?" He looked around the immaculately clean apartment and screwed up his face in confusion.  
  
"Yes, in my friends apartment, across the hall. I was there babysitting her daughter," She nodded to the little girl in her arms.  
  
"And I went for a nap, and when I woke up the whole place had been trashed. I didn't hear a thing, I feel so guilty, I should have been awake." Monica was ready to get into a whole confession when Officer Richards cut her off.  
  
"Miss Geller we are going to have to see the extent of the damage caused. Can you let us in?"  
  
"Sure," Mon's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She had let her mouth runaway with her and they weren't in the slight bit interested in her remorse.  
  
Once inside each officer went to a different room to analyse the mess. Each one looked like a hurricane had run right through them.  
  
"Do you know if anything has been taken?" Officer Murray turned to Monica, giving her a look that made her feel as she had done it.  
  
"As far as I can see no." That was the first time she had realised that nothing appeared to be missing. Who would just trash a house and leave? What the hell was the point in that? She wondered to herself in bewilderment.   
  
Officer Richards joined them back in Lily's room.  
  
"It looks like whoever has broken in has been here looking for something specific and hasn't found it. Either that or someone certainly wanted to make their presence known. Does your friends have any "enemies" as such?   
  
"God No! Everyone loves those two!" Monica raised her voice in shock at such an accusation. He was clearly going down the wrong track of investigation.  
  
"Sorry miss, but we need to cover all tracks in a situation lie this, we have to ask these questions." "  
  
If you think that one's bad wait until you hear the rest." Officer Murray butted in, trying to make a joke, but Monica wasn't sure if he was or not as his expression stayed sombre, so she didn't dare to laugh.  
  
"Now, can you tell us exactly when you think this may have occurred?" He got his note pad out and began to write something down without waiting on her answer.  
  
"Well Phoebe left for work around 8am, and I woke up at about 11am, so sometime in-between then I would imagine." Monica felt the guilt rise back up in her as the officers stared at her inquisitively.   
  
"So. Miss Buffay was at work. And Mr.?"  
  
"Tribbiani. He's out in LA shooting a film."  
  
"Ok, well we will need to speak with either one of them if we are to proceed with this case. So if you want this taken further tell them to call me at the station. Here's my direct line number," He handed her a small white card and shook her hand firmly as he turned to leave.  
  
"I'll let them know." Monica opened the door for them and watched them walk out into the hallway, but before she had a chance to close the door Officer Murray turned back.  
  
"Oh, and Miss Geller. Don't cut yourself up over this. It's a pretty common occurrence that could have happened to anyone. You're not to blame." And with that he disappeared out of sight.  
  
Monica closed over the door, all the while thinking about what he had just said.  
  
Was she really not to blame?  
  
If that was true then why did she feel so guilty? Why did she not mention Lily's little "accident" to them? And why was she preparing an excuse for Phoebe?  
  
How of earth was she ever going to explain all of this? It was too much for even her to comprehend, and she had just lived through it.   
  
There would be no words to say to explain how she had saved her daughter from drowning, and then in the same breath tell her it had been her fault in the first place.   
  
It was her fault wasn't it?  
  
She banged her free hand against her forehead, causing lily to break into laughter, but Monica didn't join in. She had too much to think about to mess around.  
  
There was no way Phoebe would ever trust her around Lily again, and with no babysitter, and no money to pay a professional there was the very likely chance that Phoebe would quit work, which would lead to her having to give up her course into the bargain, and all of this because of her stupid irresponsibility.   
  
No she couldn't tell her, she would have to lie.  
  
There was no reason to tell Phoebe what had happened while she was gone. The less she knew the better. "It's not like it's going to happen again. It was one break in, and nothing was taken after all. They wont be in any danger if I lie!" She said out loud as she tried to reason with herself that she was actually making the right choice.  
  
Monica placed Lily back in her crib as she started to tidy up the mess and conceal the wreckage that was around her before Phoebe got home.  
  
As far as she was concerned she was doing the right thing for the sake of her friend.   
  
But little did she know she was making a huge mistake, that one day soon would come back to haunt her.  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks for all the reviews guys...keep 'em coming :o) 


	9. guilty friends

Chapter 9  
  
Revenge is sweet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.  
  
A/N: This fic has been so neglected, and I apologies to everyone who is reading. I promise after this chapter there will be a few updates a week. This one's a bit of a transitional chapter before things start to get messy for the friends :o)  
  
Remember to review ;)  
  
~*~  
  
Paris- 11pm  
  
Rachel stood with her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she leaned on the protective barrier of the apartments balcony, watching the sunset over the Parisian skyline.  
  
When she had planned this trip she had imagined this very scene, but one very important thing was missing this time.Ross. She wished it were his arms curled around her waist rather than her own, but he had been gone for over an hour now and there was no sign of him returning anytime soon. And for all she knew he may never return.  
  
Yet another fight had ensued and over the silliest of things as usual. Ross had stormed off to clear his head, leaving Rachel home alone, feeling guiltier than she had ever felt.  
  
She couldn't understand why she felt the need to snap at him all the time, especially when all he ever did was do his best for her. Lavishing her with gifts, and most importantly unconditional love.but somehow it was never good enough.  
  
She cursed her selfish attitude as she looked up to the stars twinkling in the sky, blurring as the tears cascaded a trail down her cheeks.  
  
"Please let him come back to me, I love him so much, I can't live without him."  
  
She waited a moment as though whomever she was praying too was going to answer before she let herself back into the warm apartment and closed over the glass door behind her.  
  
She brushed away the water from her face, and started to turn off the lights one by one as she headed to bed. But her plan was cut short, as there was a chap at the door.  
  
She immediately dropped everything and ran towards it. Ross was back, ready to forgive her as he always did and he had forgotten his key. Or so she thought.  
  
The surprise that awaited her at the door sent her mind reeling and her body into panic.  
  
He had found her.  
  
~*~  
  
New York- 5pm  
  
Monica put the last item of clothing back into Phoebe's wardrobe and closed the door over with a sigh. She had managed to conceal every shed of evidence of the morning's earlier events, even although it had taken her hours without a break.  
  
She wiped away the beads of sweat that had formed over her forehead and took a well-earned rest just as Phoebe got home.  
  
"Pheebs!" Monica jumped up from the sofa, guilt written all over her face as she surveyed the room once last time to make sure there wasn't any trace of the burglary left.  
  
"How was your first day?" Mon could feel herself shaking, as she wrung her hands around one another nervously, trying to divert all attention from the apartment that she was sure still looked suspicious.  
  
"Oh it was amazing Mon! I have had the best day ever. I don't think anything could make me stop smiling right now." Phoebe talked excitedly with her hands to show just how happy she was as she sat down her purse and took off her jacket.  
  
"Great," Monica forced a smile onto her face as she watched Phoebe go into Lily's bedroom to collect her daughter.  
  
"Have you been good for Aunty Monica today?" Lily chuckled and threw her chubby arms around her mom's neck, pleased to see her again after a long day of separation.  
  
"Mommy missed you some much today!" She gave her daughter another hug and sat her down in her playpen.  
  
"I don't know what im gonna do when I start work full time. It's going to be so hard to leave her. Just watching all those babies being brought into the world all day makes me think about her more. I'm so terrified for her, when I can't be there to protect her, she's the only child I'll ever have."  
  
Monica felt like she was about to burst and confess everything. The more and more Phoebe went on the more she felt the guilt take over her mind. It was almost as if Phoebe knew what had happened today and was playing with her, even although there was no possible way she could have found out about it.  
  
She didn't know how much longer she could stay in her company, so she excused herself and went back to her own apartment, where she could cry and finally let her emotions free.  
  
This had been the worst weekend of her life, and she felt the strain of it getting to her. She was about to crack and there was no one there for any kind of support.  
  
She sat on the sofa and eyed the telephone with enthusiasm, and wondered if she should call over to Ross' apartment and talk to Chandler.  
  
Would he even be in? She wondered. Flashes of Chandler out in the city, flirting with other women in bars ran through her mind, causing more tears to well up and break free.  
  
Her world was falling apart piece by piece and she had no control over it whatsoever. Chandler, the love of her life, her soul mate, had left her and she wanted him back more than anything. But what could she possibly say to make him change his mind and take her back? Should she tell him it was all ok, that she didn't want kids after all?  
  
He would know she was lying just to save his pride, and he would most certainly see it as some kind of pity gesture. She had known him too long to know that how he would react.  
  
Nothing she could say or do now would make him change his mind and come home. She knew it deep down, that this was for good. She just didn't want to believe it was real.  
  
She was 35 years old, and in her book an age that made her well past her prime. She felt too old to start dating all over again, never knowing if it would lead to marriage. Not that she wanted a man other than Chandler, but a substitute would be better than living a sad life as a spinster, wouldn't it?  
  
But the thing that hurt her most was having lost her best friend in the whole world. The person she could tell anything to without fear of being judged. The man that made the world seem perfect no matter what was happening all around her. He was her rock, her foundation, he was the mortar that held her together.  
  
And he was gone and never coming back.  
  
~~*~~  
  
After a stressful but wonderful day at work Phoebe was more than ready to get herself to off to bed, but she knew Joey would be phoning her sometime soon as he did each evening, so she decided to settle herself down with her college notes and do some catching up, so that when she went back in a weeks time she wasn't too far behind the rest of the class.  
  
She checked on Lily who was asleep in her crib and went to her bedroom to collect her things.  
  
As she gathered her belongings she noticed they weren't in the same order she had left them. The pages of her written notes were out of synch and her daily schedule was missing.  
  
She couldn't understand why it was gone, and things were in such disarray, but she shrugged it off and put it down to Monica allowing Lily to play around with it, not realising what it was and its importance.  
  
Mon had so much on her mind these last few days she decided to let it go, after all what was the point in bringing it up? She would just have to try and remember where she would be for the next few days until she found her diary. It shouldn't be that hard, all she had to do was go to work and go and see her tutor the following evening.  
  
"Oh well. Never mind," She gathered up the last of her things and settled down on the sofa to wait on Joeys call. But as time dragged on, and an hour or so passed there was still no sign of him ringing.  
  
She shut her books over and decided just to call it a night. He must have fallen asleep after a busy day on set, or got caught up filming and thought it was to late to call.  
  
She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed; after all, it had been her first day in a new job. A new job that could possibly lead to a permanent vacancy and a new career for her, and she was desperate to tell him all about it and the wonderful new people she had met. But it would just have to wait until tomorrow.  
  
She set her books to the side and slid her body down the couch.  
  
"I'll just sleep here in case he does call later," She thought to herself, wishing that he would. She missed his cheery voice, and his loving words of encouragement. The little kisses he blew her down the phone as they hung up, and the three little words that melted her heart, I love you.  
  
What she didn't know was the real reason he wouldn't be calling at all that night. He was home alone in his plush Hollywood apartment, writhing in guilt. Because he had done something stupid, and he didn't have the heart to phone the woman he loved and confess all. 


	10. another secret revealed

Chapter 10  
  
Revenge is sweet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends  
  
~*~  
  
What the hell have I done!  
  
Joey paced the floor, back and forth, rapidly, until his legs were tired of walking, but he kept going, as if it was helping him think more clearly, which it wasn't. Nothing right now could make him think rationally, not after what he had gone and done.  
  
A nearby by lamp that was his only source of light shone its rays onto his tear soaked face and illuminated the tracks of his teardrops.  
  
Why did I do that to her, she didn't deserve it! Not after everything she had been through in the past year or so. She trusted him with all her heart and he had gone and wasted the bonds they had built together through the hardship and pain.  
  
And with Melanie, his co-star of all people!  
  
A woman he liked but had no feelings for whatsoever. Not feelings like he had for Phoebe anyway. That was true love. This was just a fling. A one off that he was adamant would never happen again. But would he have the will power to make sure a kiss didn't progress to other things? He had been tempted once, could he be tempted twice? If Melanie had her way he would.  
  
He lifted the telephone receiver and dialled. He had to speak to her.  
  
~*~  
  
Phoebe was in a silent slumber on her uncomfortable sofa when she heard the familiar chime of the phone ringing in her dreams.  
  
"Joey!" She jumped up and made a mad dash to answer, unsure how long it had been ringing before she had noticed it.  
  
"Hello, Joe?" She listened to the silence while her brain adjusted to what was going on.  
  
"Joey? If you can hear me talk honey." Still there was a quiet silence. She could hear him breathing, but he wasn't talking.  
  
"Joey? Is that you?" Her mind wandered back to the prank phone calls she had received a few nights ago and panic began to set in, even although she was trying to reason with herself that this time it was really Joey, and not some sick stranger that had picked her number randomly from the phone book to try and scare the life out of her.  
  
She refused to replace the receiver until she had confirmation either way, and she didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Phoebe?" The husky voice threw her, but at the same time she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank God! Joey, don't do that again. You had me terrified then." She listened intently as there was no oral response, just an evil sounding laugh that sounded nothing like her Fiancé.  
  
"I'm not Joey silly girl. You know who I am. Watch your back Phoebe, I'm coming to get you." She heard the click to signify the mystery caller had hung up, but it far from settled her.  
  
He had known her name. Said she knew him. Did she? She didn't recognise the voice. He was going to get her? She had to watch her back? She took a loud gulp and tried to refrain from bursting into tears. Who would be sick enough to threaten her in such a cruel way? What had she ever done to anyone?  
  
The last phone calls of heavy breathing had been unsettling enough, but he had given her a warning this time. Was it genuine? Or was she right in the first place, this was just some sad man, bored with nothing better to do with his time than to terrify women living on there own?  
  
She wouldn't have to wait long to find out the answer to all her questions, for he was about to pounce once he had the perfect opportunity. And now he knew when that would be, now that he had her diary.  
  
Tomorrow was judgement day for him, the day he got revenge.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jeff!" Rachel gasped loudly in sudden shock at the sight of the man she was avoiding standing in her doorway.  
  
"You're back I see and didn't even have the courtesy to call me, than man whose life you ruined.  
  
"Jeff you're drunk. Call me when you're sober." She went to close the door over on him, trying to stay calm as she did so, but he wedged his foot in so it would shut properly.  
  
"No, I need to talk to you now. The last time you said that you disappeared back to American. I want answers, and I want them RIGHT NOW!" He pushed the door forward, knocking Rachel off to the side with the power of his forcefulness.  
  
"My fiancé is going to be back soon, you can't come in!" Rachel prayed she was right. If Jeff knew Ross was due back soon he wouldn't hurt her, would he? Ross would protect her if he did she told herself, without thinking about the consequences.  
  
She had been trying all knowledge of her ex from Ross, and the murky past that lurked with him, and if he had to return right now there was a good chance everything would come out in the open. Something she desperately wanted to avoid, for the sake of her impending marriage, that was less that 6 weeks away now.  
  
Jeff walked over to the drinks cabinet by the French windows and helped himself to a large brandy on the rocks, which he swirled around in the clear crystal glass, before swigging it down in one desperate gulp, slamming the empty glass back onto the wooden cabinet in force while Rachel watched on, in terrified silence.  
  
"So you manage to ensnare another unsuspecting fool huh?" Rachel ignored his comment and continued to watch him with baited breath as he walked circles around the white leather sofa in the middle of the sitting room.  
  
"So, Rachel, tell me, how are you going to dump this one? Are you going to talk him into bed, make him leave his wife and in turn ruin his life, then run away? Oh no wait, that's what you did to me!" Jeff sat himself down on the couch looking rather hurt but smug at the same time.  
  
"Jeff, I never meant to hurt you, you know that. I left because I had to you knew that. My friend needed help, and I was the only one she could count on."  
  
"I was your boyfriend and I needed you too! But that didn't stop you upping and leaving!" Jeff got up from where he was seated and walked over to Rachel, putting his hands down painfully on her delicate shoulders  
  
"When you went I had nothing to live for! I lost you and my wife in the one week, then I got demoted from my position as regional manager for head office because according to my boss "I wasn't coping with my workload" He mimicked his bosses voice and leaned harder down on Rachel, pushing her back against the wall as he became more heated.  
  
"You know why I couldn't cope?" Rachel shook her head, scared to answer.  
  
"I couldn't cope because I lost you! The one person in the world I trusted and she tears out my hearts and stomps on it like a piece of old meat." Jeff now had Rachel against the wall, and he was leaning down as if to kiss her. But something distracted her attention. She could hear a key turning in the door, but she couldn't turn to see if it was who she thought it was.  
  
"I love you Rachel and I want you back. Leave this guy your with and move back to Paris with me. I'll get you your old job back at Prada/, it wont be a problem." Rachel shook her head again as much as she could with his hands restricting her movement.  
  
"I don't love you, I love Ross and I'm marrying him. You meant nothing to me, you were just a shoulder to cry on when I needed comfort. I like you Jeff, but that's it." Rachel wished she had said nothing as his eyes flared with hatred. It almost looked like he would burst into flames at any minute.  
  
"I LEFT MY WIFE AND CHILDREN FOR YOU, YOU SELFISH BITCH. YOU BEGGED ME, PLEADED WITH ME TO YOUR ONE AND ONLY, AND I GAVE YOU YOUR WISH. I EVEN STAYED WITH YOU WHEN YOU FOUND OUT YOU WERE PREGNANT WITH ANOTHER MANS BABY!" Rachel felt the blow to the side of her face as she slid down the wall, in pain and in fear of what would come next. But she needn't have worried, not about Jeff anymore. What was coming to her was much worse than any punch.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE RACHEL!" Ross stood by the door looking angrier than Rachel had ever seen him before and she knew he would want the same answers that Jeff was here looking for.  
  
Her world was about to turn upside down.  
  
~*~  
  
Next Chapter: whose baby was Rachel pregnant with and what happened? How will Ross react? What happens to Phoebe will she goes to visit her lecturer? And will Chandler and Monica be able to solve their differences?  
  
Please read and review. There are so many people reading this fic, and yet no one reviews apart from the same people (who I love and you know who you are lol) Mwah. If your enjoying this please review.it will only take a second, and it will get you quicker updates (I sound like im blackmailing you, but im not I swear lol)  
  
xxxxx  
  
" 


	11. Goodbye: Forever?

Chapter 11  
  
Revenge is sweet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.  
  
~*~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE RACHEL!" Ross stood dumbfounded at the apartments front door with his keys still in his hand watching the two frozen figures before him. One he recognised and the other he had no clue who he was, but he was about to find out, and he wouldn't like the revelation.  
  
He could feel his temples throbbing as he tried to calm himself, but his blood was boiling. Here he was, back home, ready to apologise and make up with the woman he was about to take as his wife, but this was far from what he expected to see.  
  
His eyes flitted from the strange drunk man who had now shut up to Rachel, who was seated in the room's corner, clutching her smacked cheek.  
  
"IS SOMEONE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?" Ross screamed at the top of his lungs, a thing a never did. But the way he was feeling right now matched the anger in his voice.  
  
Rachel tried to slide herself up the wall back to her feet as she trembled in terror. Her nerves were shattered from Jeff's forcefulness, but she knew what was about to happen was going to be much worse.  
  
"Ross, please don't get angry." She walked towards him to test his reactions; maybe it was Jeff he was mad at and not she? It certainly wasn't the case as Ross backed away from her gentle touch on the arm.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Ross' eyes were like a possessed demon as he glared at her. This one look alone was enough to make her step away from him. She knew how serious this matter was becoming and her stomach churned to think of the outcome.  
  
The Ross she knew would have taken this in his stride. He would have talked through it calmly and rationally. But right now she saw a very different man before her. He was red-Ross.  
  
He hadn't even made one comment on the slap Jeff had inflicted upon her, instead he ignored it, putting his own feelings first for a change, something he rarely done where she was concerned. The Ross of old would have punched Jeff back in her defence and thrown him out on his ear. What had changed? Had he come back to break up with her? That must be it she reasoned. Ross would have cared otherwise.  
  
"I'm out of here," The look of shock at seeing Ross was now gone from his face, and his drunken scowl was now back.  
  
"You're going nowhere! Not until you have both explained to me what this is all about it!" Ross put his hand on Jeff's chest and halted him from moving any further nearer the door. He pushed him back and removed his hand.  
  
He returned his gaze over to a tear stained Rachel, and looked her up and down before continuing.  
  
"Are you cheating on me?" Tears lined his eyes as he said the words that he dreaded most. He never once imagined he would have to say them to her, not after all they had been through in the past. She was the one person in the world he thought would have understood what it felt like to be betrayed by a partner, especially after what had gone on between them with Chloe. Was this some kind of sick revenge? Because if it was it was certainly working. He felt like his heart had been ripped out from his chest with great force.  
  
"GOD NO! Ross you have to believe me, there's nothing going on between Jeff, and me I swear. We ended a long time ago, before I came back to New York! I don't want anyone else but you please believe me, please Ross. I should have told you about him before we booked this trip, but he's part of my past now, I want to forget it all and move on. We're getting married in less that 6 weeks, don't let this ruin what we have. I've made some stupid mistakes, but it doesn't affect us. They are my problems to deal with. I'm so sorry honey, I really am" Rachel cried a river as she pleaded and begged with Ross, while his face retained the same look of hurt and sorrow.  
  
He wanted so much to believe her, but before he could he wanted answers to all the unanswered questions that were running through his head, dominating his feelings. Right now the only emotion he could muster for her was pity. For all the times she had taken it upon herself to screw up her life.  
  
"Rachel sorry won't cut it this time. I've heard you say that word so many times that I really don't know when to believe that you genuinely mean it." Ross' eyes fell to the floor. He just couldn't bear to look at her anymore.  
  
"So you're trying to tell me I was nothing but a huge mistake to you? Was I just your sex toy, which you thought you could pick up whenever you liked and throw away when you got fed up with me? Was that it? I wasn't good enough for you? Precious little spoilt Rachel. You know, the more I come to think about it the more I realise what a slut you really were. I mean all the guys in the office warned me about it, you and your flirting with everything in a pair of pants. But I never believed it until now. I didn't even believe it when you told me that kid wasn't mine. Well you could hardly have hidden it; after all I did have a vasectomy after my last boy was born." Jeff finally got in what he wanted to say, and like Ross he no longer wanted to waste his breath on her. He wanted her out of his life now that he had the closure he had been looking for all those months since she had been gone from his life.  
  
"It wasn't like that and you know it!" Rachel screamed through her unstoppable crying.  
  
"You were pregnant?" Ross whimpered, unable to take in what he had just heard. If his heart wasn't broken before it sure as hell was now.  
  
"Oh my God I can't take this," She buried her head in her hands as she sat down on the sofa, rocking herself back and forth in desperation.  
  
"Yeah, and you have no idea how glad I am it wasn't mine. I often wonder if you would have kept it if you had known it was that poor bastards back in Manhattan. Well it was because you thought it was my baby that you had an abortion, wasn't it?" Jeff walked closer to Ross and the door, this time without any interruptions. Ross was in far too much shock to even notice his approach, let alone hinder him.  
  
"If I was you I'd dump her before she dumps you. She's like a human bulldozer, she wrecks everything that's in her way." Jeff let himself out, a huge smirk of glee on his face as he left. His job was done. He had gotten the revenge he came for.  
  
The room was eerily silent, apart from the occasion muffled sob that came from Rachel, who could break her hands away from her soaked face.  
  
Both of them knew truth and neither wanted to confirm what the other was thinking, but Ross needed to know. He couldn't stand there any longer, waiting and wondering if what he was thinking was true.  
  
"Was, was it.was the baby.mi.mine?" He stuttered trying to keep calm, and refrain from joining Rachel in her pursuit to start a flood in the apartment.  
  
She stopped rocking for a moment and removed her hands from her face, so her eyes met Ross'  
  
"It was an accident Ross. If I had known it was our baby I would never have done what I did. I had to get an abortion, I thought it was Jeff's baby, and I couldn't raise a child with a man I had no feelings for. I."  
  
"Where are the keys to Phoebe's apartment?" Ross cut Rachel off from her speech of apology. He didn't want to hear another word come from her mouth.  
  
"Why?" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes, unsure of what he was about to do.  
  
"Because im going there to get her stuff, and im taking it back to New York with me when I leave tomorrow." His voice didn't sound angry, but then again it didn't sound of anything, which shook her somewhat. He sounded like a robot talking, with no emotion to his voice.  
  
"No Ross, don't leave me, please im begging you. Stay and talk to me, we can work this out. This can't be it, please don't say we're over." Rachel slid onto her knees on the floor and made a grab for his legs, in a desperate attempt to get him to stay, but it was no use. He spotted the keys he was looking for on the coffee table and picked them up. He yanked his legs out of her grasp and left her sobbing painfully in the middle of the floor.  
  
She had done it this time. She had finally pushed him away, and this time he vowed it was forever.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok I dedicated this whole chapter to Ross and Rachel, but I will have all the other characters back in the next one.  
  
Please read and review.and I promise everything will work out for those two.no reviews, no R/R wedding!! Lol :o) 


	12. Ghost's from the past

Chapter 12  
  
Revenge is sweet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.  
  
AN: Finally another update! :o) This one contains a lot of confusing stuff, so if you haven't read "TOW Chandler's Ancestors" then I suggest it would be in your best interests to do so. If not you can query anything you don't understand with me in a review and ill reply ASAP :o)  
  
Again this chapter is a bit of a transitional one, getting you ready for some action. :o) So go and read and tell me what you think. Mwah. ~*~  
  
Life on the 4th floor of Beth Israel hospital couldn't have been busier due to a sudden and unexpected surge of admissions. Plus to make matters worse there was a shortage of staff, and things had become manic in the maternity ward.  
  
Phoebe stood awe struck in the middle on the corridor as her colleagues rushed around her, from room to room. She knew she was getting in the way, but still she couldn't find the strength within herself to move away. She had never expected such a commotion in what was supposed to be a quiet environment.  
  
"Phoebe dear, could you please check on room 12 for me and see how Mr Malone's contraction's are coming along? I would do it myself but I have to get ready for surgery. Mrs Adams in room 8 needs to have an emergency Caesarean section and I can't be in two places at once." Lillian sped down the hallway without waiting to see if it really was ok with Phoebe, which in her mind it was not. She was now more anxious than she was before. This would be her first solo assignment with no supervision whatsoever. And although Lillian seemed to have all faith in her she herself had none.  
  
"I can't do this alone!" She spoke aloud in the hope someone would hear her, take pity and remove this burden from her, but there was not one spare nurse in sight to assist her let alone relieve her of her duties.  
  
She looked around the abandoned hall that seconds ago had been jumping. She looked lost, like a little girl trying to find her way in a crowd. Her stomach churned in fear as the realisation hit her that she had no more time to stand there and panic. A woman was about to give birth in the next room and she had to assist her, no matter how unconfident she was feeling she had to bite the bullet and have courage, when all she wanted to do was run to the comfort of her home. But her days of running away were behind her. That's what the old Phoebe would have done; the new Phoebe had strength and valour.  
  
She inhaled a deep lungful of air and walked towards room 12 slowly. She chapped the door quietly and peeked her head around to see what sight awaited her. This wasn't the first time she had been in a delivery room, but it sure as hell was her first time alone. Normally she stood in the corner observing the other nurses at work, but now she would be doing the job for herself.  
  
"Mrs Malone?" She gulped audibly and let her whole body enter the room.  
  
Her patient lay in her bed panting loudly, her body clearly in severe agony, as he concerned looking husband clasped tightly onto her hand in support.  
  
"Ah, nurse, im glad you're here! She's in real pain!" The man dropped his wife's hand and ran in Phoebe's direction, desperately pulling her towards the bed.  
  
She jerked slightly in fright as Mrs Malone began to scream out a high- pitched shriek.  
  
"Its ok, just keep doing the breathing you were taught at Lamaze classes" Phoebe tried to keep her own voice steady as she spoke, but inside she was trembling.  
  
"Uh huh," The wife bit onto her bottom lip as she nodded in response to Phoebes instructions, little beads of sweat running down her forehead.  
  
"I'm just going to check how dilated you are, then I'll see about getting a Doctor to administer some drugs, ok?" Phoebe gave her a fake smile of reassurance and went about her duties.  
  
She tried to keep her hands steady as she examined the patient, but that was a tedious task in itself.  
  
"Oh God!" Phoebe muttered quietly to herself as she noted the thing she had been dreading from the moment she had been assigned this task.  
  
She took a minute to herself to wipe her brow of the beads of sweat that had beginning to form.  
  
"Sir, your wife is 10 centimetres dilated, there isn't any time to administer painkillers I'm afraid. She's ready to give birth. Now if you excuse me one moment, I'll be right back." She rushed back out into the hallway and frantically began searching for someone who was medically trained to help her, but the place was just as deserted as before. Every Doctor and nurse on the ward was busy with his or her own patients.  
  
"Lillian?" She listened in hope for an answer but none came.  
  
"Anyone?" Still nothing. The only person she could see was a cleaner, intricately mopping the linoleum flooring.  
  
"Damnit!" She stamped her foot irately on the hard floor and rushed back into the delivery room. There was nothing left to do now but pull herself together and have courage. She just prayed she had studied enough on birthing methods to get her by.  
  
"Ok, Mrs Malone. Its time to have your baby."  
  
~*~  
  
"Look Lily! That's the Empire State Building!" Monica pushed the baby along the Manhattan streets in her pushchair, pointing out the cities landmarks as they past by them, even although she knew Lily was too young to understand what she was telling her, it was keeping herself amused, and her mind off of Chandler. The only problem was it wasn't working in the slightest bit.  
  
It didn't matter what she did he was there; possessing her ever waking thought and now was no different. Everything in the city reminded her of Chandler. Restaurants they ate at, bars they drank in, museums they visited and parks they walked in. Everything held a memory of good times.  
  
She sniffed back her tears of heartache. She had known leaving the apartment would be a bad idea, and this just proved it. This was her first trip out since they had split a little over a week before and now all she wanted to do was go home. So much for the fresh air doing her the world of good like Phoebe had said to her when she had dropped of Lily in the morning. If anything it was having the opposite effect on her.  
  
"Its time to go home baby," She held back even more tears from leaving her eyes as she speed walked down the sidewalk past what seemed like a million tourists having fun on vacation.  
  
Time seemed to flash right by her and before she knew it she was standing across the street from Central Perk, the coffee house where she had spent many a night socialising with her friends and her boyfriend. It was the place that held many of her happiest memories, but somehow now it wasn't the happy place it used to be. Too much water had passed under the bridge every since their trip as 6 friends to London and deep in her heart she knew it would never be the same again.  
  
Her attentions moved from the coffee house as she gazed mournfully over to the entrance of Ross' apartment building, where Chandler was staying while him and Rachel were out of town.  
  
She continued to stare, as though she were catatonic, up at the living room window, which was partially concealed by the corner of her own building, but what she was seeing was enough.  
  
*  
  
A dishevelled and unshaven Chandler was seated at Ross' study desk and looked longingly out of the window and into the apartment he had once called home, and shared with the only woman he had ever truly loved with his whole heart.  
  
Right at that moment he would have given anything to catch just one glimpse of her. To see her long raven coloured hair or her blue eyes that sparkled like the deepest part of the ocean, or her slender fingers, that fitted like a jigsaw with his own when they were entwined together.  
  
He longed to have her back. To be proud once again to call Monica his girlfriend, and maybe even one day make her his wife. But he had known from the start their relationship could never last, not with the secret he had been concealing for over 25 years. But what he did know was the short time he had with her was worth ever minute.  
  
The only problem was he, like any normal person who had had a taste of something sweet; wanted it to last longer, maybe even forever and only time would tell if he would get the second taste he now craved for.  
  
He didn't notice Monica standing on the sidewalk with the little girl he loved more than life itself, staring up at him lie she had seen a ghost. If he had he may have ran down and embraced her with open arms. But it had been him that ended it; it would be him that would have to stay strong. And to do that he would have to move on with someone new or move as far away from New York as was possible.  
  
He knew just which one he would choose.  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel packed away her last items of clothes back into her suitcase and closed over the lid.  
  
For the second time in just under a year she was leaving Paris, alone, depressed and with unfinished business. To make matters worse her relationship with Ross was effectively over, which left her with no doubt that there would be no wedding either.  
  
Yet again she had managed to ruin the best thing that had ever happened to her. She had pushed Ross away so much that when she really needed him to support he had already given up on her, and she couldn't really blame him.  
  
He had found out her dark secret, the one she had tied her best to conceal from him ever since their lips had once again locked in the waiting room of the hospital where their friend lay seriously ill.  
  
She had aborted their baby, and she knew no matter how much she protested to him in the future that it was all an accident he would never listen to her, or any feeble excuse she tried to fob him off with.  
  
It would make no difference now if she told him the whole truth, because she had lied for so long, and there was no going back from that.  
  
Ross was the most honest, respectable person she knew. He would never in a million years have hurt her like she had hurt him today. She had betrayed him in the worst possible way and no amount of explaining would change that.  
  
How could she go home and face him now? And it would just be Ross she would judge by; her friends would never forgive her for this either. She would have no one to turn to, no one to comfort her.  
  
There was only one thing left to do.  
  
~*~  
  
Joey sat in his trailer awaiting his call to be on set, but acting was the last thing on his mind.  
  
His kiss with his co-star, which had gone from on screen to off screen was running through his mind like a whirlwind that was picking up speed.  
  
He had tricked him, telling him she wanted to know what it was like to kiss someone who would be a he star one day. She plied him with enough alcohol to knock out an elephant before throwing herself at him like a lovesick teenager.  
  
He didn't even like her let alone want to make love to her. If he hadn't been with Phoebe she would already have been another notch on his bedpost by now, but he was with Phoebe, and he loved her unlike anything he had ever loved before.  
  
But that kiss was enough to make him writhe in guilt. Although he knew he would never be tempted to take it further it still bothered him that he had betrayed his future wife.  
  
There was no one for him to talk it over with. The only people he spoke to on set were his one time "mistress", who he was now avoiding like the plague, and his director, who clearly hated him and none of his friends back home were reachable. Monica always had her answer phone on, Chandler wouldn't answer his calls, and Ross had his cell switched off.  
  
Even his calls with Phoebe were getting more and more sparse as the time they sent apart grew, and their workloads grew with it. He missed her and their baby daughter so much it hurt and he longed to go back to the city he called home. In Los Angeles he was lonely, but in New York he had a tight knit group of friends who shared every aspect of each other's lives.  
  
He had to go back home as soon as possible, even if contractual obligations prevented him from doing so.  
  
Something niggling at the back of his mind was telling him something was wrong back in the city, and although he didn't believe in the "psychic intuition" Phoebe always used to go on about this feeling was too strong to ignore.  
  
He was going back to Manhattan when the day's filming was over, but would he make it in enough time to save the love of his life?  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok, PUSH!" Phoebe had long forgotten about her inexperience and was putting all her concentration into getting this baby brought into the world.  
  
"You're nearly there, I can see its head, keep pushing"  
  
Cries rang out around the room as her patient gave one last push.  
  
"It's a little girl!" Phoebe held the baby in her arms and wrapped it neatly into a tiny pink blanket. She handed the baby over to its adoring father, and watched proudly as the new parents gushed over their first child.  
  
She wished she had been conscious to witness the birth of her own daughter, but in her eyes this was the next best thing. She had never felt so proud of something in her life. In the short space of an hour she had achieved so much and the feeling it gave her was the biggest rush she could ask for.  
  
Suddenly all the worry seemed worth it, and any doubts she had about joining the nursing profession had left her. She knew she had made the right life choices for once and she just wished she had Joey and her friends around her to share her joy.  
  
"Phoebe?" Lillian came into the room, and gestured for Phoebe to join her outside. Her facial expression was unreadable and suddenly Phoebe felt worried. She had known she wasn't qualified to be doing the job of a doctor or a trained midwife. But surely Lillian couldn't be mad at her, could she? After all she had told her to keep and eye on that room.  
  
"Yes?" Phoebe always found it hard to keep eye contact with someone who was about to lecture her, and now was no different.  
  
"Well done Phoebe, im so proud of you!" Lillian embraced her in her arms and quickly let go. It was hard for her to show her emotions after all that had happened to her in her life, but she felt now was an appropriate time to be showing some kind of affection.  
  
"Huh?" Phoebe hadn't expected the sudden kind words, and it had thrown her slightly.  
  
"You did well in there. Admittedly it was very risky of you to go ahead with the birth all on your own, but under the circumstances I think we can over look that," Lillian gave her a huge smile.  
  
"I think you are going to have a wonderful career after you leave college, and I'd be more than happy to employ you if you ever want a permanent job,"  
  
Phoebe couldn't find a voice to answer. She was too amazed at what was happening to answer her superior back, so she gave a nod instead to show she understood.  
  
"You're a wonderful person Phoebe and I think you'll make a fabulous midwife one day." Both began to walk back to the nurse's station to clear up the hallway that was now bustling with people.  
  
"Thank you, it means a lot to me that you think that." Phoebe felt even more proud of herself than she had done before to hear that this woman whom she admired so much thought she was good at her job.  
  
"You know you remind me so much of my late daughter. Its funny, you even share the same name." Again Lillian smiled at her, but this time it was a sad smile that somehow seemed painted on.  
  
"Late daughter?" Phoebe was intrigued. Lillian had never mentioned her life outside of work before, and now she beginning to open up.  
  
"Yes, I had two daughters. My daughter Phoebe was killed when she was 14," Lillian's eyes began to mist over and she stared into the air dreamily as though she was taking herself back in time.  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that," Phoebe began to wish she had never pushed the subject. She could see Lillian was getting upset at the mention of her dead daughter.  
  
"It's ok, it was a long time ago. I still miss her though. I just with I could have told her I loved her before." Tears began to pour fm Lillian's eyes as her voice cracked in sorrow.  
  
Phoebe reached over and hugged her mentor. She could never imagine would she would feel if she lost her own child in tragic circumstances. She didn't think she would be able to go on living without Lily in her life.  
  
"I still see her in my mind, her short brown hair and her cheeky grin. She was such a happy child, always smiling and laughing and getting herself into a lot of mischief." Lillian allowed herself to laugh at the memory and Phoebe joined her. She had been the same way as a kid.  
  
"What about your other daughter?" Phoebe couldn't resist asking.  
  
"Oh, we don't talk any more," Lillian seemed to back away slightly at the mention of her second child.  
  
"She disappeared soon after her sister was killed. She was the one who heard about the accident and had to break it to the family. She was never the same afterwards. She retreated into herself, like she felt guilty about it all, responsible almost. I was having a hard time coping. My ex- husband had just been put in prison for, well something I should have been able to stop, I had one daughter, and right under my nose I was pushing my other one away. She never forgave me, and I can't really blame her."  
  
Phoebe listened intently to Lillian, amazed at how similar a life she had had to her own. It was almost like Lillian was reading her back her own life story.  
  
"She called a couple of times to say she was ok, but apart from that we haven't had any contact in 18 years," Lillian was unable to continue. It was all too much for her to think about. This had been the first time she had ever spoken about it at great lengths. Even her new husband, whom she had only just married didn't know the full story.  
  
"Lillian, I know its no consolation, but I know how you feel. My mother killed herself when I wasn't there and I had to hear it from my sister 4 years after it happened. I wish I had been there too, maybe I could have prevented it, but I know there was nothing I could have done. I still love her in my heart and that will never go away. The memories will always still be there."  
  
Lillian stopped crying for a moment and looked Phoebe directly in the eye.  
  
"Your mother would have been proud of you too."  
  
No more words were needed. Lillian had cleared her chest, and Phoebe also felt like a sudden blockage that she had held in her heart for 18 years had cleared too. She had finally found someone who understood how she had felt all these years and that was consolation in itself.  
  
~*~  
  
The midday sun beat down on top of him as he trudged his way along the bustling Parisian sidewalk on his way to collect the remnants of Phoebe's belongings from the apartment she had hidden herself in for all those months that she was missing. Normally the soaring heat would have floored him, but right now he wasn't even noticing its intensity. There was far too much else on his mind.  
  
He really didn't want to be still in France. The further away he was from "her!" right now the better, but they a made a promise to Phoebe, and unlike "her!" he didn't let his friends down by breaking his word.  
  
He came to his final destination before he was due at the airport and began to search in his pant's pocket for the keys.  
  
He puffed and panted all the way to the top floor and came to a standstill at the front door while he figured out which key would unlock it.  
  
He tried each key in ever keyhole, but nothings was making the door budge. It was as though there was a set of keys already in the top keyhole, blocking him from entering.  
  
Impatiently he banged his fist powerfully into the middle of the door and swung himself around, his back hitting the door even more forcefully that his hand had done seconds before.  
  
Before he could get a chance to walk away a familiar voice rang out behind him.  
  
"Can I help you?" He stood motionless, trying to work out how he knew that voice. He spun around and the shock that met him was enough to make him gasp.  
  
"Emily?"  
  
~*~ 


	13. History repeated

Chapter 13  
  
Revenge is sweet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to so with friends.  
  
~*~  
  
Phoebe sat around the nurse's station and watched the silent, empty corridor in a daze. Her mind was far, far away from what she should have been thinking about, and instead it was transfixed on all the worries that she had been locking away in her brain.  
  
It had been three days since she had last heard from her fiancé, and although she knew he was a busy man it didn't help her feel any less unsettled. She missed him so much that her heart ached, and it was made worse by the fact she didn't know when the next time would be that she heard his voice.  
  
It was so unlike him not to call.  
  
She was busy herself.so busy that she hadn't fully allowed herself to sit and panic. But now she had nothing to do, with time on her hands, paranoia was beginning to set in.  
  
For all she knew anything could have happened to him. Film sets could be dangerous places. But wouldn't someone have called her if something had seriously gone wrong? Yes, of course they would have! She tried to rationalise, but the minute she had eliminated something another irrational thought entered her mind.  
  
Maybe he didn't want to speak to her. Perhaps their time apart had shown him just what he was missing out on. The single life that he had once relished in may have become the new love of his life and now she would be surplus to requirements, a distant memory, and another notch on his bedpost.  
  
"No! Why am I thinking like this! I'm being crazy!" She shook her head vehemently and rested it in her hands, while her elbows rested on the desk in front of her. Tiredness had finally set in through a solid week of sleep deprivation and it was this she blamed for her mind doing overtime.  
  
She had too much on her plate to deal with. What with her work and study, which was taking up most of her time these days, her baby, whom she didn't grudge giving attention to for a moment, but at times she just wished for break, or a bit of silence instead of the incessant crying which kept her awake for the majority of the night, and then there was Monica, who since her split from Chandler had become needy and dependent of Phoebe's company. There wasn't a lot she could do about that either. Monica was her friend, and if she needed a shoulder to cry on, then she would be there for her. Friendship meant the world to Phoebe. If it weren't for her 5 friends she wouldn't be the person she was today, or be were she was today. But right now it was the last thing on her mind.  
  
The clock on the wall by her side read 10:21. It had been over 12 hours since she had started her morning shift, and she was still here, unable to move herself and get home to the empty apartment. Monica had agreed to keep Lily for the night to allow Phoebe to have one night of uninterrupted sleep, which she knew would be a miracle if it happened. She was too used to getting up several times in the night to tend to her daughter now that Joey wasn't there to aide her.  
  
Little did she know she would get her wish as she was about to get the rest she longed so much for and it wouldn't be a break she would welcome with open arms. Things were about to go from bad to worse.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ross! What re you doing here!" Emily stood in her holiday home's doorway in complete shock. Her mouth was agape, in a perfect mirror image to Ross' present stance. He was the last person she expected to be standing at her door as she opened it. It had been over a year since their break up, and there had been next to no communication from him since then as it had hardly been an amicable split.  
  
"Emily! What, em, I mean, I didn't, well" He couldn't the words out as he tried to figure out what was going on. Why was Emily living in the house Phoebe had holed herself up in? It must be some freakish coincidence he told himself.  
  
They gazed at each other in silence for a moment, each trying to figure out how to react. This wasn't exactly an ideal situation for either to start mulling over the past. Ross wasn't in any mood for apologies and Emily didn't want to hear them. She had had her fill of men, as she wasn't long after her second divorce and he was currently swearing off women for the rest of his life after what he deemed the worst kind of betrayal from the one woman he respected most.  
  
"You had better come in," Emily extended the door and closed it behind him as he entered.  
  
"I take it you're here for the rest of Phoebe's belongings?" Emily remained calm as she tried her best to be cordial.  
  
"Yes, but how do you, I mean, you knew Phoebe was staying here?" Ross couldn't seem to find the rational that Emily was displaying. His mind was still a whir over this strange encounter.  
  
"I think the both of us have a lot of catching up to do, you better take a seat." Emily half sighed. This was going to be a long night.  
  
~*~  
  
"Phoebe?" Lillian crept up to the desk quietly so as not to scare her. She got no response, so she tried again, but this time louder.  
  
"Phoebe!?" Still there was no waking her, so she began to gently shake her until she lifted her head from the desk.  
  
"Sweetie you've fallen asleep. You should really go home, it's after midnight." Lillian helped an exhausted Phoebe to her feet, placing her jacket over her shoulders, followed by her purse as she did so.  
  
"Thanks," Phoebe could barely find the composure to speak, let alone get herself organised so she appreciated the help.  
  
She stifled a yawn as they walked down the stairs and out into the car park.  
  
"Are you ok to get home? If you want to wait another 20 minutes I can give you a lift back to the village."  
  
"No, I better go just now. I want to check on my daughter before my friend goes to bed, but thank you for the offer." Phoebe gave Lillian a hug before setting off down the dark hospital path leading to the road where she would get a taxi.  
  
She turned once to give Lillian one last wave goodbye, but she had already gone back inside, much to Phoebe's anguish. She hated walking alone at this time of night after everything that had happened to her she was terrified of being attacked.  
  
She held on tightly to her purse, and suddenly felt more alert and awake despite her fatigue. The trees on either side of her seemed to grow in size, looking huge compared to the way they looked in the light, their leaves appeared to her to be moving more than they usually did, regardless of the lack of wind to disturb them. The rustling made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and she suddenly felt cold. Her mind was playing tricks on her, as she listened to every little sound and noise that she didn't recognise.  
  
Se had walked this path a million times since she had begun work here, but somehow tonight was different. It had an eerie feeling that she couldn't, and didn't want to put her finger on.  
  
She started to hum a tune in her head, eventually singing it out loud in a desperate attempt to rid herself of the fear that was silently creeping up on her with every step she took deeper into the small wooded area.  
  
Every few seconds she stopped walking and listened intently to what she was sure were footsteps behind, rhythmically following her and each time her singing got louder, and louder until she was practically screaming at the top of her voice.  
  
But somehow over the loud singing she heard a noise that unnerved her to the point of tears. She swivelled herself round 180 degrees, her eyes opening as wide as they would go at the sight that met her.  
  
Her mind wasn't playing tricks on her after all. The noise she had heard were not a figment of her imagination as she had first imagined.  
  
His arms reached out around her neck and she slowly felt herself drifting towards the leaf-strewn concrete. She tried to fight him off but it was no good, he had too strong a hold on her.  
  
Her world was getting blacker as she fought for much needed air, but she was fighting a losing battle. The constrictions on her airways were just too much, and she eventually began to pass out, but not before she had seen his face.  
  
She knew her attacker and she knew exactly why he wanted to hurt her.  
  
History was about to repeat itself and like before there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
~*~  
  
Next chapter VERY soon! Please review if you liked it and want to see what happens to Phoebe and the others :o) 


	14. Trapped

Chapter 14

Revenge is sweet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.

A/N: I just want to thank Liz, who reviewed this story today, You've made me finally get my finger out and get another chapter of this uploaded (All be it a short, filler chapter, but it's a starter for 10 :o) ) I'm gonna get writing more tonight and hopefully get another one up in the next few days, following the other characters.

Please review, just to let me know people are still interested in this story and that its worth my while to still be writing it, especially when I have so many others on the go.

Thanks guys xxxxx

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The darkness enveloped her like an unwelcome fever that had over taken her body, leaving her head spinning painfully with her own thoughts, like she had been sucked into the eye of a storm which was out of control.

How could this be happening to her? Why? What had she done to deserve this? Hadn't she endured enough already in her short life? Was this some kind of punishment for the torture she had put her friends through less than a year ago?

This was no time to be asking questions that had no answer she thought to herself in deliberation.

This was serious.

The man that had made her first 14 years of life a living misery was back and he had her just the way he wanted her...under his control, like before when she was a helpless child who couldn't defend herself.

The only difference now was she was a adult, an adult who should be able to protect herself.

She had dreamed of this very situation happening many times, but the outcome had been very different then compared to the reality she was right now living.

At night on the streets she would picture her step father approaching, ready to make a grab for her, but she was one step ahead ready for his attack, lashing out at him until he was defenceless and unable to hurt her anymore, she had won, defeated him, made him weak.

It was all a fantasy, but somehow it had made her stronger through the times in which she wished he had killed her, when death seemed like the best option.

But now haunted with her own daydreams, that had in the last 24 hours become three dimensional she didn't know that she could conquer him after all.

There was no one to help her then and there was definatly no one to help her now.

She was helpless, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Her hands behind her back and tied very securely made it impossible for her to reach down and free the restraints which were in place around her ankles. She tried with all her might, pulling and tugging until the skin of her wrists began to chaff and bleed, but no amount of strong willed determination was enough...the shackles wouldn't budge.

A cry of frustrated desperation left her mouth before she could stop it, like the whimper of a wounded animal.

Would screaming help? She doubted it. She didn't even know where she was, let alone if anyone would be around to hear her desperate cries of help.

She shifted around on the dark, damp concrete that she could feel beneath her, trying hard not to make a sound, which she found extremely difficult considering the pain that was soaring through her battered body.

Her eyes darted backwards and forwards in her head, from left to right and back again. But no matter how hard she tried to see what was around her it was just too dark, and her weary eyes were having a hard time adjusting to the never-ending blackness.

Instead she would have to rely on her other senses.

The room in which she was forced to be in against her will smelt musty, and stale, like it was disused, and almost certainly never cleaned. She squeamishly curled her legs tightly into her chest, terrified that such unclean conditions would attract unpleasant rodents who would love nothing more than to nibble at her if they got close enough.

Her eyes shifted to the ceiling that she still could not see, but assumed was there. Tears trickled slowly and quietly down her dirt encrusted cheeks like little raindrops and she prayed to God that he would get her out of here in one piece...but Phoebe knew better than most that no amount of praying would reverse the fate which was destined for her. The only way she was to get out alive was to fight, and she would, to the death. But of whom?

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Next chapter: Will Ross see Emily in a new light? Can Rachel win him back? Will Joey get home safely?? and will Monica realise Phoebe is missing?


End file.
